


Star Wars: A New Age II: A New Evil

by Darthveyrax



Series: A New Age [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthveyrax/pseuds/Darthveyrax
Summary: Years after the destruction of the Milky Way galaxy, and wanting to go home, one human is planning to leave the Jedi Order in search of life on Earth. The Jedi Grand Master mounts a huge rescue operation to try and save him. Meanwhile, The Queen of Korriban has deserted the Sith and will change the fates of the Jedi, Sith, and the entire galaxy!





	Star Wars: A New Age II: A New Evil

Killing Fields, Korriban

The Jedi Strike Force was secretly attacking key places on Korriban. Flying through the city quickly, they hit buildings that were given to them by a secret person of interest. Jedi knight William Moreland leads a squad of six fighters through the northern part of the city as newly promoted soldier and pilot Lieutenant Jesse Marquez leads another squad to the south. Lieutenant Eric Johnson leads a squad of JSF troops through the center of the city disguised as sith lords while converging on the King's tower. Eric looked around and saw no one as he motioned the squad to move in to the tower. They reach the building and enter. The Lieutenant quickly contacts Jesse and William letting them know that his men have entered their destination. They acknowledged him and he moved across the street and was almost to the tower when it exploded! The blast through Eric back across the street, into an alley and through a window into a basement. He quickly crawled across the floor and screamed into his comlink.

"The tower is gone and so are my men!" Eric yelled before passing out due to his injuries as the tower rained down debris into the building he fell into. Jesse tried to get his attention but got no answer. He broke away from his squad and tried to land near where his last transmission was heard but was unable to find a clear spot. Dust and debris was still flying around the tower's position. A person saw the body and grabbed him. He was placed on their shoulder and entered a lift. The lift went down and exited into a tunnel. Eric was placed into a speeder and quickly left the building as it too was falling apart from the explosion. Jesse scanned the area but found no trace of Eric. He flew away from the blast and caught a small signal of his tracking device. The other fighters joined in to search for the missing soldier.

"Looks like someone is trying to run off with one of our officers!"

Jesse said as he closed in on the homing signal coming from Eric's jacket. The Lt. pushed a button on his hologram projector and supreme master Flame appeared.

"Lt. Jesse, what can I do for you my friend?" he asked. The pilot nodded and spoke. "Yes sir! Eric's team has been killed and he's been taken. I need to get a team together, get out of this ship and go after him!"

The jedi was seen putting his armor on, "Wait for me Lt. I'm on my way down!"

Jesse nodded, "Very well sir, I'll head back and wait for you." The projector shut off.

"William, stay with the signal. I'm breaking off." He said and pulled up activating his booster and blasting into space. William led more than twenty jedi and republic fighters around the outskirts of the Killing Fields while Lt. Jesse, Flame and about fifty soldiers gathered for a location that they could lock on to. The jedi knight closed his eyes and meditated, looking for the missing man. He sensed a very weak signal and followed it. The rest of the squads followed to a small caravan that was leaving the city. William flew over the caravan and landed in front of them as the other fighters landed, surrounding the caravan.

Jesse got out of the transporter and ran with Flame over to a bantha pulling a cart. They uncovered the cart and found Eric laying on it. Flame grabbed him and ran to the medical transporter. The ship blasted off into space and returned to a medical frigate. He was rushed to the infirmary where jedi doctors hurried to tend to his wounds.

Flame walked over to Jesse and took one of his cigars. William entered and walked over to the supreme master.

"Master, Lt. The woman who found him is in the waiting room outside. She had no where to go. The building that was destroyed in front of the tower was hers and she grabbed Eric as she was fleeing the area."

"Have her examined too, give her some money and send her on her way." Flame said as William bowed and quickly walked out of the room. Flame, Jesse and William stood outside of the infirmary as the jedi worked on Eric's wounded and broken body.

"Any information on Ashley?" Flame asked as William shook his head. "No, the person I sent to give her a message never returned. My son killed Valkis and he returned. They hunted down and killed my two boys. Damn they know how to rip out someone's heart."

Flame patted his friend on the shoulder and shook his head. "Yes it's terrible and sad what they did to your kids and to you but the thing that gets me is that your wife stays with him knowing that she's more powerful. I know what it is, it's the dark side of the force that keeps her with him."

William nodded and sat down nearby. "I have a question. Is the dark side stronger?"

Flame sat down next to him. "No it's not but it's easier and more seductive to get into. I'm about two thousand years old and there are mysteries of the force that even I don't know. I do know that the light does have the power to bring someone back from the dark side but it's our job to slowly forgive and trust them again, help them to be good again or strip them of the force and kill them."

A jedi master walked out into the lobby and spoke to the guys. "He'll live, he's got cuts, a few bruises and a couple broken ribs. He will be back to normal tomorrow." He bowed and left the men to visit. The men gathered around Eric's bed as he sat up a little. He shook his head.

"I can't figure out how that building blew up like that. They had no idea we were coming!"

Flame helped his friend out of bed. "Sith are known to boobytrap their buildings." Eric said nothing. Instead he stared at his friend who nodded and eventually lowered his head. His smile turned into a frown and Flame felt sad for the victims.

"Like I've said before and I'll say it again. The Sith care about no one but themselves and I want the three of you to remember that always! They only show emotion when they want something and if they can't get it, they either try harder or they kill you for what they want."

William got a holo message from another jedi and left the room. He returned a few minutes later and told the group the news he received.

"When Valkis murdered my kids he told Ashley that it was the jedi who killed them so that he would have her dark side powers. She started this war because of him." he said as the others shook their heads. The jedi knight walked over and helped Eric put his shirt on.

"That's not all. There is an old man that heard Valkis's plan. He knows the truth!"

Flame nodded and unfolded his arms. "If you could find this man and take him to Ashley, it would end this war. The three of us can continue to hit Korriban looking for Valkis. I'll summon the leaders for an update, then the soldiers can get back here and shadow our usual plan and keep the sith busy!"

Unknown Location, Ziost  
Three Days Later

Flame picked an undisclosed place on Ziost to have Tom Moreland's funeral. He sent a message personally to the Empress, she thanked him and was on her way. No one else knew about it except William and the two soldiers who used their free time to guard the place. William was present when she arrived alone. He was kneeling in front of the casket and praying when she walked in. She crept up behind him but he knew she was there. He could smell her perfume and it stunk, "I don't know why you wear that scent, it smells like Bantha shit." He said and laughed. Tears fell down his face as he began crying. Ashley grabbed her lightsaber and activated the weapon. She held it inches away from the back of William's head. The jedi knight knew of her actions and closed his eyes. He called upon the force to help him as he grabbed his weapon. The weapon's blade turned green as William stood up, turned around quickly and swung his lightsaber hard, knocking the weapon out of her hand. It flew across the room. Flame entered and used the force to catch it in his hand and left the room without saying a word. Ashley broke out in tears and fell to the floor crying after seeing Tom laying in the casket. He was gone and there was nothing she or he could do to bring him back. William grabbed Ashley and held on to her tight as she sobbed out loud. Jesse quietly entered the room, held out his hand to the couple on the floor and said a prayer for them. Ashley opened her eyes and saw him for a moment before grabbing onto William and holding him tight. He did the same and they stayed on the floor for a few minutes. As they were getting up from the floor a voice crept into the room from Tom.

"Mom...Dad...I love you both...Please stop fighting...I'll be watching you both! Goodbye!"

His voice faded away. Everyone in the place heard him. The two soldiers and Flame were in the next room. A female human entered the room, ran over to the casket and fell over Tom's body crying for a few moments. William and Ashley wondered who it was when she quickly turned around and screamed out.

"Mom your hatred did this! You're supposed to protect us but instead you sold us out to Valkis!" She began to cry again. "Geez mom, don't you even love us?" William grabbed her in a big hug and held her tightly. She held her dad tight and didn't let go.

The dark side began talking to Ashley. She tried to ignore it but the voices got louder in her head. She fell to the floor grabbing her ears.

"Valkis get out of my mind!" Ashley screamed and started going into seisures and convulsions. William yelled for Flame who came to her aid. The dark lord knew Ashley was going to her son's funeral and using his dark magic, he attacked her mind. The supreme master used his light magic, got Valkis out of her mind and began healing her. William laid his hands on Ashley and helped speed up the healing process. Lt. Johnson picked her up and carried her to another room to rest. William stayed with her until she fell asleep. The jedi came out of the room a few hours later and spoke with the guys.

"The information is true! She started the wars because Valkis told her that the jedi killed her kids. I told her that wasn't true, it was probably Valkis."

Flame went and contacted his council and told them the news. They sent out wanted posters of the dark lord and his sith.

During the night the sith more than tripled their attacks against the republic. The senate voted to give full control of the republic armies to the JSF. After the funeral Ashley decided to defect.

Kingdom of the Empress, Korriban

Ashley returned to her secret castle and confronted Valkis. He no longer wanted anything to do with her. He had a new woman from Korriban. She was thinner, younger and faster with a lightsaber. Ashley wasn't impressed at all. She put Valkis under a stasis spell while the woman activated her weapon and it was all for show. She spun the weapon like a baton to the left, right and above her head. She took Valkis out of stasis and used the force on the woman making her attack him. The sith lord tried countering her spells but they were too powerful. Finally the Empress grew tired of this game Valkis was playing. Ashley force slammed the woman against the brick wall, killing her instantly. Her pet Terentetek entered the room and began eating the body. She did the same with Valkis and knocked him out. He was placed in her secret arena where she released Black Rancors, terenteteks, and a krayt dragon to kill him. He didn't have any weapons and had to use the dark side to fight. Before leaving the castle, Ashley transferred all funds from the Sith Empire to the Jedi Order and sent all secret plans of the sith bases to the supreme jedi master. She sent legions of hell hounds into the sith temples on Korriban to dwindle their numbers down. The empress gathered her advisors together and left for the jedi temple on Coruscant. She contacted Flame and told him of her intentions to defect and that she would give up to the jedi.

She did exactly that as her transporter landed on a pad outside of the temple on Coruscant. The jedi council stood around the pad as she exited the ship with her hands on top of her head.

"Will you grant the condemned woman one thing before her sentence is carried out?" She asked Flame. He slowly nodded. "Yes I will Ashley depending on what your request is."

The jedi council seperated her from her advisors and escorted them inside. The supreme jedi master stood outside and listened to Ashley as she told him her request. "I want to talk to William and tell him everything."

Flame nodded as it began to rain. The jedi waved his hand up and covered the two with a shield as the rain fell harder and harder. "Let's get indoors and I'll arrange transport for you to see and talk to William."

Chapter 2

Blood Castle  
Killing Fields, Korriban

The ship landed on a secret pad and disappeared beneath the sand a few moments later. Darth Veyrax and his apprentice entered the secret temple underground. The emperor turned and held out his hand. Inside he held a lightsaber. The apprentice ignited the weapon and gazed at it's bright red glow. He gave an evil smirk at his master and nodded. The emperor smiled and motioned the young man to follow him. Just inside the temple they entered a small room. The light came on and the emperor waved his hand around the room. The walls opened up revealing weapons, armor and clothing. Darth Veyrax grabbed a black armored robe and cloak, boots and gloves. He set them aside and walked over to another part of the room. Setting on a shelf was a mask and two double lighsabers.

"Lord Death these are for you. The clothes and mask are heavily armored as well as the gloves and boots. They will deflect any blaster bolts, explosives and lightsaber attacks. The mask will also help you breathe should you be cast into outer space or underwater. The lightsabers are for stealth and are black bladed. I have a mission for you my apprentice."

The dark lord bowed, "I'm ready to do anything you ask of me, Master."

The emperor left the room as the apprentice changed his clothes. Moments later the dark lord exited into the hallway and bowed to the Emperor who stood in front of him. They re-entered the hangar and Veyrax pointed to a ship. "Take this and go to Rain V. There is a country home on the south side near the Wastelands. Go and kill Senator Sand's family but do not use the lightsabers I have given you. There are sniper rifles in the ship and other silenced weapons as well. Make it look like the Bounty Hunters did it. The house is heavily guarded, kill everyone!" The emperor said as the dark apprentice bowed and walked over to the ship. Using the force, the apprentice waved his hand and started the ship's engines. He entered as the emperor waved his hand to a button on the wall that opened the roof and let the pad extend up. He watched as the ship lifted off and went into hyperspace.

The emperor entered a shuttle and flew to the Sith Academy. There he introduced himself to the two new men. They introduced themselves as Darth Lucratis and Darth Bruticus as well as bowed to the Empire's leader. He bowed as well and met with the two dark lords along with Darth War.

"I need the three of you to do a secret mission. Lord War, get everyone the armor and weapons needed." He nodded as the Emperor continued with the missions description.

"Darth War go to Coruscant and hunt down Naboo's senator, Tim Glaz. Use the jedi blade to kill him and make sure there are witnesses. The same with the others. Lord Bruticus go to the senate and kill the chancellor. You don't have to get into his life or anything like that. Kill him with the jedi blades and make sure people see you do it. Darth Lucratis go to the senate and kill the Delagation of the Inner Core. There are eleven of them. Darth War and Bruticus will join you to help. When you have finished, rest on your way to Kamino and kill the two jedi masters Maan and Kaki. Leave the others unscathed, once again use the jedi blades and flee. Retreat to Ziost and wait until called for. May the force serve you well!"

The three sith left the academy to carry out their missions as the emperor went to his shuttle and returned to Coruscant.

Jedi Quarters, Republic Cruiser  
Orbiting Coruscant

Wiliam Moreland sat in a chair around a table looking at a holomap. Among him was Flame, the leader of the Jedi and Lt. Marquez, a military soldier from Earth now assisting the republic with the extermination of the Sith and other various officers, senators and jedi. The new jedi was very tired but work had to be done, they had to figure out what to do. Senator Sand from Rain V stood up and spoke.

"We need to gather our allies at this table and take out the Sith once and for all!" he yelled as some of the others nodded in agreement. The jedi shook their heads as Lt. Marquez rubbed his beard and stared at the leader of the jedi.

I'd like to hear what the jedi think and then and only then will I request help from the Republic but until then, there's nothing I will do to help. I won't lead any mission that's suicide against the Sith."

The senator began yelling at the Earthling officer who stood up and slammed his fists down on the table hard. The hit startled everyone in the room as he yelled back.

"We don't have an army big enough to take on the Sith and the jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers. We need more soldiers! Eric and I cannot keep babying you people on and on through life. We're here because of the sith destroyed our planet! We need to stop arguing and get off our asses and kill those idiots before they destroy anything else! Get ahold of your people, your reserves, men and women and let's fight!"

Everyone got up from their seats and ran out of the room to the hangars. Most were gathering their forces to join them in space. The Supreme Chancellor was on the cruiser and met again with Lt. Marquez for a moment.

"General, I know how you feel about this and I know what they did to you, your friends and family, even your home world. There's nothing I can do to change things but there are many things that I can do to help you. One of those things is a few gifts I have for you."

The chancellor grabbed a small holo projector from his robe and activates it in front of Jesse.  
"This is a new Mark IV fighter ship that awaits you. It is the fastest fighter in the galaxy and even more powerful than anything the jedi possess. I also have some new armor and weapons that are also for you. More powerful than the jedi yet again." He shut off the projector and walked away.

Jesse watched him enter the bridge. The door shut but he continued to stare at the door. A million things just ran through his head. He slowly turned around and saw Flame. Using his finger, he motioned the Jedi grand master to come to him.

"Something vexes you my friend?" Flame said as Jesse slowly nodded his head. "I think I've been bought off. I got a ship, some armor and weapons. I'll need those items analyzed and replicated as soon as possible for the JSF."

Flame nodded. "I'll see to it personally that the items get replicated fast."

The man left Jesse in front of a large window looking out into space. He saw other ships that over a few hours began to grow in massive numbers. The man sat down in front of the large window and for hours, continued to stare out into space.

JSF Headquarters  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Flame met with the JSF and spent most of the day discussing new ideas for weapons. Among those present were Generals Marquez and Johnson who brought their trained wolves from Earth. Everyone present had never seen them before and were amazed at everything they accomplished compared to dogs. Some of them began to howl which some of the jedi thought was cute. Hours flew by as the generals answered questions about them and watched their four-legged companions play with some of the people there. Even the chancellor got in on the fun. 

"Can they be bred with our dogs?" One jedi asked. General Marquez shook his head. "To keep them pure, we cannot cross-breed them with your dogs."

The two generals finally left and ran into William who was smiling from ear to ear in the hallway. Eric looked at Jesse who gave him the same worried look.

"You saw Ashley and got..." The jedi covered his friend's mouth. "No, she is still in a stasis chamber besides I would never ever do that to knocked out women, let alone my wife.....former wife."

He walked away a bit. The thought still bothered him greatly and he showed it well. Flame left the room and sensed William was struggling again. He nodded to the generals who surrounded their friend as Flame placed his hands on the jedi's head. Using the force, he calmed William and put his mind at ease. An emergency medical droid arrived and escorted the jedi to the infirmary. Eric shook his head.

"I gotta remember that she means so much to him. She's still the driving force in his life." The other two nodded in agreement and followed the droid. An hour later William left with his friends. Jesse put his arm around his friend.

"So what was the great news you were excited about?!" He asked. William stopped and thought about it for a minute. Then it came to him and he remembered. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! The senate has approved us an army!"

Jesse gave his friends that worried look once again. William gave the two a playful slap. Eric stood in front of his friend. "Not talking about the Clone Wars and Order 66?" The jedi shook his head. "No way that could happen here, besides that was just a story."

Eric put his hands on the jedi's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "In case you have forgotten my friend, we're here for real! So don't rule out anything until were absolutely sure...I'm deeply sorry for what I said about Ashley. I feel in my heart that you will be with her again. It's gonna take some time that's all."

William smiled and nodded. Flame gently pushed his friends. Come on guys, I'll buy lunch!" The grand master stated. William looked at his friends and ran! The three men chased the leader down the hall and into the lift. The men laughed as Flame entered last. He smiled.

"Chasing a bunch of children into a lift, what a day!"

Senator Sand Residence  
Rain V

The RX-1 came out of hyperspace cloaked and slipped by the Jedi Strike Force's blockade. The sith apprentice took the ship through the atmosphere on the other side of the planet. Their radar picked up a signature of a ship but could see no such thing to alert.

The apprentice spotted the residence on top of a plateau and set the ship down at the southern edge of the house, grabbed his rifle and activated two drones. As he made his way up to the house, a JSF fighter ship came down from the blockade and landed on the pad near the apprentice. The cockpit opened and out came one of Darth Death's worst enemies. A Jedi. This jedi walked by as the apprentice laid under a bush and saw it was a young female jedi. He wasn't worried at all as he smiled. The young lady entered the house and walked around. Two guards strolled to the landing pad. The dark apprentice held up a silenced pistol and aimed at the guard's head. The gun went off and both of the guards fell to the ground. Using the force, the apprentice pushed the bodies into the pool and moved on.

A guard walked around the roof of the house. Darth Death smiled and used the force to trip him. He fell off the roof and hit the sidewalk head first. The evil young man laughed as he picked up the man and held him upside down only to drop him again. This time his head busted open like a melon and killed him. The evil man force ran around to the front of the house and saw two guards standing in front of the door. Darth Death made a sound that got both of their attention and using the force he slammed their heads together before putting a bullet in each of them.  
A guard from each side of the house walked forward. He called on the darkside once again and pulled both of the men to him which drew out four others to their location. The dark apprentice was a joker and in the mood to have fun with his subjects. He began to spin the men around in a circle and continued making them suffer. As he was enjoying himself he didn't see the young jedi walk outside at first. She walked around the side of the house and saw the men spinning around in circles. She gasped which caught Darth Death's attention quickly and he threw the six men at her. She didn't have time to move and got hit by them. He walked over slowly as the jedi tried moving the two hundred something pound men off of her. She wasn't powerful enough as he raised up a pistol and shot her in the head twice. He shot the rest of the men in the head and used the drones to find everyone else.

The family was inside the house and the drones revealed that there was no one else outside. He slowly entered the residence and killed the power. He hid in the corner of the room and waited for the prey to come to him. In the meantime, he sent the drones back to the ship. It wasn't long and the senator's wife came downstairs to investigate the outage. He saw four teenagers follow as well and remembered his master's specific instructions to kill everyone! He shook his head and used the force to knock them out. He went against his master's orders and took five female hostages to his ship. Holding them in the ship's cells, he contacted his master and reported in.

The Emperor's image appeared before him in a black hooded robe.

"The job is finished my apprentice?" he asked as Darth Death nodded and stood before the holoprojector.

"Yes master, everyone at the residence is dead including a young female jedi."

The Emperor smiled but looked into the mind of his apprentice. Something was afoot and he knew how it was going to happen. He played stupid but reminded him that he was always watching.

"The family is dead as well? Mother and children, no problem there?" He knew that they were still alive. He could feel them but let his apprentice have the upper hand.

"Yes master, they are dead...all of them! I'll return soon and join you."

The master shook his head, "No apprentice, go to Coruscant to the Senate Building and wait for further instructions on the way."

Darth Death shut off the projector and turned to take the controls of the ship. He cloaked it and set the hyperdrive to Tatooine and shot off. The woman and her children began screaming.

Chapter 3

Killing Fields Castle, Korriban  
One Day Later

The emperor sat in his office watching sith fighters form in the sand ahead of him. He moved forward and took off his robe, then his boots and poured himself a glass of wine. He thought a few months back when he was a member of the Jedi Strike Force or JSF. He closed his eyes, drank the glass of wine and sat back in his chair and let the dreams take over.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

Eric got up off of the floor, he had two broken ribs, four cracked and feeling like he was tumbling in a clothes dryer, he felt like shit. His best friend was killed, family was nowhere to be found. He was alone and was tired of being a pawn of the jedi. Now was the time to get out. He stood up, got his bearings and began walking down the hall. Flame noticed him dropping items but never tried to stop him, when Eric needed him, needed his help, he was nowhere to be found. He found a badge, gun, beret and a vest. He caught up to Eric as he entered a lift. "So that's it general?" He asked stopping the doors from closing. The general turned around. "I'm tired of being thrown around like a teddy bear, treated like shit. My friends are either incarcerated, dead or missing. I have nothing here and after years of being used in the JSF, I'm finished...goodbye friend but I can't keep this up." Flame nodded as tears filled his eyes. The lift door shut and Eric was gone. Flame stood still for a moment. "Yeah I know what you mean...goodbye my friend and may the force be with you." he whispered before turning around slowly and walked back to the crime scene. The lift opened, Eric exited and headed for the front doors. He took off his uniform shirt and dropped it on the floor. Grabbed his rifle while jedi in groups gathered around and pointing at his actions. The weapon was unloaded and discarded on the floor. He tossed the mags he had to a trash can and they missed as well as the other nine. Finally a jedi masterguard came over to him.

"Everything okay General?" he asked. Eric stopped and shook his head. "No, I resigned from the JSF. I'm tired of being the dirt that everyone walks on so I'm leaving." he said and walked around the man and through the doors out of the temple. "Good luck general." he whispered watching the former soldier walk away. He went down the steps, through the front gardens to the landing pads. Again the master guard met him outside. "Sir, you cannot leave the JSF until you have spoken with the council and they okay your leaving." The guard held up his lightsaber and activated it near Eric's chest who smiled at the man.

"You better be sure before pulling a weapon on an unarmed man." Eric said holding his arms out to his sides. A group of jedi came running out of the temple like they were apprending a criminal. Eric moved to his left and quickly grabbed the lightsaber from the guard, swung the weapon around and took the jedi guard's head off. The jedi force ran towards the former general and activated their weapons. Eric quickly counted the lightsabers. "Eight, nine, ten. A hard fight to get clear of unless I..." He cut himself off and stood in front of the jedi as they got closer and closer. When they got less than three meters away, he attacked using the force and punched the ground in front of them. They fell to the ground and a loud thunder clap shockwave moved in all directions and blasted every person for a five hundred meter radius. Anyone closer than that was instantly killed. Everyone else was severely hurt. He looked around and saw more jedi coming to stop him. He quickly spun around in circles and unleashed a huge lightning attack which burned another group of jedi and killed them. Hate filled Eric and he felt an incredible power that he had never felt before. Now there were more than fifty jedi dead. Flame and the council came out next and they didn't stop. He ignited the lightsaber he stole from the masterguard and took a few others from the nearby dead jedi. Flame stopped from within reach of Eric and saw the maddening hate in his eyes that was growing.

Flame held out his hand upward and de-activated his weapon. "What led to this?" He asked as Eric walked over and kicked the masterguard. "This asshole pulled his saber on me but what the hell do you care? It's too late to do anything but what would you do to begin with? You and your Council of Empirical Evidence." he said pointing at them. He turned and started walking away. "I didn't ask for this and now there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to have to kill you or move you out of my way old friend." He said and turning around fast and shot lightning from his fingers to the group. It shocked Flame to the ground and fried almost everyone to death. Eric turned and force ran to a jedi starfighter, climbed in and blasted off. Flame got up from the ground and the former general was gone. He raced across the galaxy in hyperspace and de-activated the tracking device. He looked at the galactical map and chose Korriban. King Valkis was dead and no one was supposed to be occupying the sith planet. He landed near the Killing Fields Castle.

Tatooine  
One Day Later

The ship came out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere. Darth Death checked his hostages and sensed someone was following. Instead of going home near the Western edge of the Dune Sea, he landed near the outskirts of Mos Espa and checked on his new subjects. He pulled the hood over his head and walked back to the rear of the ship. Using the force he unlocked the cell door and entered the room. All four ladies sat in a cell and had been crying. The dark apprentice began laughing at the group.

"I have been sent to kill you but I have other ideas in mind first. I think we need to spend some quality time together ladies. Starting with you!" He said pointing to one of the daughters and entered the cell. She freaked and passed out. The mother stood up and begun shaking the cell door violently as she screamed at the dark lord.

"YOU BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY GIRLS! I WILL FIGHT TO THE DEATH FOR THEM!"

The evil apprentice smiled and shook his head. "I'm not going to hurt them in any way that you may be thinking of but I will get some information from the three of you." He said calmly and sat down next to the teenager. Using the force he spoke to her.

"Wake up young one." 

The girl opened her eyes and sat up slowly. The dark lord took down his hood revealing his head and face. He leaned in closer to her and spoke softly to her.

"There is some information about your father that I need to know about." he said as the girl nodded in agreement.

"Have you even seen this place before?" He asked as she looked at the hologram. She looked up at him and nodded her head. "Yes sir, I've seen that place before, it's where my father banks." The mother heard that and began shaking the cell door violently again.

"IF IT'S MONEY THAT YOU WAN--" She was cut off by the dark lord who used the force once again and said two words, "SHUT UP!" It scared her to sit down again but she did as the daughter gave him the information. He left the door unlocked and got up and walked out. He walked to the other girl and entered. Yet again the mother began screaming and shaking the cell door. Darth Death wanted to have some fun with her so he used the force and pulled the pins out of the door's hinges. She gave an enormous push and the door gave way and pulled forward to slam on the floor, the woman with it and face planted on top of the metal bar door. He laughed and the two girls smiled as the mother lay on the floor and didn't move.

The dark lord had just about enough of her attitude. "I'm only going to say this once to all three of you. If I don't get the information that I want right now, I'll cast the three of you out into space!"

The mother got up and grabbed a card from her pocket as the dark lord got up and walked over to her. "This is our account numbers and the bank is on Coruscant. I know you have to take us with you to make sure that they are genuine and I assure you that they are. Then will you let us go?"

The dark lord looked at the card, then at the mother and nodded his head. The woman walked over to the cells and got her girls together in a bigger cell and shut the door. The dark lord walked to the cockpit and the ship left Tatooine for Coruscant.

A few hours later the ship came out of hyperspace and headed for Coruscant. He scanned the area around the ship constantly as he sat at the controls. They got closer and closer to the bank. The dark lord felt a little uneasy about everything as he landed the ship. Darth Death entered the building and the alarms went off. He continued walking to the vaults while security scrambled around looking for a robber that wasn't there! The dark lord activated his lightsaber and buried the black blade through the door and sliced through the hinges quickly. He entered and looked around. Using the force, he opened the small vaults and collected the treasures inside. He left without anyone seeing him and went back to the ship. The valuables were stored away and without speaking to the hostages, he went into hyperspace to take them home.

Rain V  
Two Hours later

Darth Death came out of hyperspace and right down to the Senator's house. He released his family and let the girls go. They stood nearby as the dark lord walked up the ramp to the ship while they hugged and kissed each other before running inside. The sith sat behind the controls as the ship slowly hovered above the house. He opened the ramp and dropped three Terminator Bombs down on top of the house before flying away. As the ship raced out of the atmosphere, the bombs fell on the roof of the house and tumbled down. The mother heard that noise and scrambled her family to a bomb shelter that was hidden below the house. The devices hit the ground as the mother got her daughters inside and slammed the door shut as the Terminators exploded. They ran to a corner of the shelter as the house was turned to rubble in seconds and burned everything in it's path. The dark lord watched the show before excusing himself to Coruscant to help the emperor's apprentices.

Word traveled fast back to Coruscant to Senator Sand who rushed home escorted by the jedi only to find everything gone. The jedi sensed his family and rescued them from the shelter. They quickly told the jedi who the man was that kidnapped them. The man that robbed them. The man who killed everyone at the residence and the man who bombed the house. What they couldn't speak about was the man who left a final explosive on the landing pad when he first visited. The weight of everyone on the pad set it off and in a huge and firey explosion, it killed everyone at the residence including the senator, the family and the jedi as well. No one survived and the explosives that the dark lord used were the ones used by the Mandalorians. Nothing could be traced back to the sith.

Senate Building, Coruscant

The Chancellor of the Republic was standing on a platform speaking to a large group of workers who had been on strike for more than a year. A deal had been made up to benefit everyone when Darth Bruticus swung down from the top, activated a green lightsaber and took the head of the chancellor off! Everyone screamed and ran as the dark lord climbed back to the top of his hiding place and ran away while letting the JSF and republic soldiers chase him.

"Follow him and see where he goes!" A soldier yelled as a military transport hovered over the running person. He came to the other side of the building and force jumped out as another transport flew up. Bruticus activated the lightsaber and landed on the roof. He quickly cut a large hole in the top of the vehicle, rolled in and hid.

Jedi Temple Infirmary, Coruscant

The Queen of Korriban was in a stasis chamber guarded by members of the JSF. With Valkis dead on one side and the jedi re-building their armies, an attack to free the queen would decimating to both sides. No one but the Supreme jedi master and the two JSF generals were allowed near her tank. It had been months since William saw her and it was driving him mad. All over the outer and inner infirmary were JSF jedi guards, but someone slipped by. Alarms went off as a single jedi stood in front of Ashley's tank. The JSF tackled the person to the floor and removed his hood. The guards got him to his feet. Flame entered quickly and saw the culprit.

"You know that you're not allowed in here William." he said as the jedi broke down crying and looked a mess. Flame nodded to the guards who escorted him out of the room.

"I just wanted to see her...that's all." He said wiping his eyes. The jedi leader towered over him and shook his head.

"Not even you are above the law in this case my friend. I know you better than you know yourself. Next you would let her out and we know what would happen."

William shook his head. "No, no, no I'd never do that!" he sobbed as he fell to the floor.

"As much as I hate to say it, if your caught in here again...you'll be expelled from the Jedi Order and stripped from your force powers."

The hallway fell silent and fast. William stopped crying, raised his head slowly. "You would do that to me?" he asked as Flame folded his arms and nodded. The jedi rose slowly to his feet and nodded. William stood before his friend as the jedi guards surrounded him. They suspected him of an attack to try and free his wife. He raised his head up and saw Eric standing on one side of him with an MX-112 sniper rifle to his head as Jesse stood on the other side of the jedi holding a pistol.

"Hey vato, we're doing this for your own good." The general said as William began shaking his head very slowly. He didn't like what they were saying and where all this was going. He lowered his head and drew upon the force. Flame quickly braced for the attack as the jedi raised his hands up to his sides and blasted the two JSF generals standing at his sides into the jedi behind them. Flame used the force to stay in place but was unable. He was slammed against the wall behind him and knocked him out. Eric rolled his body in mid-air quickly out of the way from hitting a wall. He aimed the weapon and fired. Bodies flew from all directions and one jedi came into direct contact with the two shots that came from the general's rifle and hit him in the chest, killing him instantly.

Jesse was slammed through a window and into the jets of a capitol ship that was flying by the temple. The furious jedi looked around as he walked into the room and up to the tank. William began shutting down the controls on the front of the tank. Eric entered the room sneaking behind the jedi and placed a force ring on top of William's head. He fell to the floor and didn't move. The general secured the room as the council entered and begun trying to revive everyone. William was placed in a stasis chamber next to his wife. Flame came to, and entered the infirmary holding the back of his head.

"This won't hold them forever. Eventually they'll get out, we'll have big problems then." He said standing next to Eric. The jedi leader gave a quick scan of the room. "Nine men dead including General Jesse. What a waste. I figured it would come to this in time." The jedi and his general friend turned to leave the room. "Now I see why attachment is forbidden." Eric said as they left to let the jedi investigators in to work.

The two men sat in a cantina outside of the temple drinking to their fallen comrades including Jesse. Captain Alexandria of the JSF ran inside looking for Flame and Eric and found them so drunk they couldn't even walk, let alone stand up. She laid her hands on their heads and took away the effects of the alcohol.

"Come quickly Master! General! More pods have been intercepted and brought to the temple!" She yelled and ran out of the door.

Jedi Temple Hangar  
One hour later

Fifty jedi stood near the landing pad as a capitol ship docked outside the building. Republic soldiers appeared and off loaded hundreds of pods. Flame and the jedi ran in to help as Eric retreated to a lift. A hooded figure came to where Ashley and now William were being held. Using the force he opened the stasis chamber that held her and ran to aid the woman. She fell into his arms and began rubbing her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked trying to regain her vision. She reached out to the figure, placed her hands on his face and tried to feel who the person was.

"It is I Empress, your Emperor." She frowned and began shaking her head. "No...Valkis was killed!" She tried to scream as he covered her mouth to try and silence her.

"No my lady, not Valkis but a better man. Veyrax is my name. Darth Veyrax, the new emperor of the empire!" he said as she fell to her knees and into his arms.

"Take me away from here my lord!" She gasped. He gave an evil smile while picking her up in his arms.

"At once." He said and left the room. The jedi guards were in suspended animation. The emperor entered the lift with Ashley and disappeared! Flame felt a ripple in the force, everyone did. A group of jedi gathered together with the supreme master and went up to the infirmary. William on the other hand was still in his chamber. Flame stroked his red and orange colored beard.

"Why would they take her and leave him I wonder?" The grand master looked up and saw his friend floating in the stasis chamber. Some of the jedi gathered around near him.

"Get William the Lovesick out of that thing and let's get back to the pods." No sooner did he say that a jedi entered the room and stood in front of Flame. "Master, the pods are gone! They disappeared in front of our eyes! What kind of magic is this?" He asked as they ran back to the hangar. Like the jedi said, they were gone and so was everyone that had been let out as well. Once again Flame stood at the door, leaning on the frame stroking on his colored beard in wonder.

Chapter 4

Killing Fields Castle, Korriban

The emperor appeared at the sith academy hangar on Korriban with Ashley and the pods. Officers of the empire helped all of the people out of the pods while Ashley was taken to a grand suite above the academy. She laid down to rest while the emperor told her of his plans. She agreed to address the Senate as the emperor left to meet with his apprentices. He scanned the news and saw Darth Bruticus dressed as a jedi, kill the Chancellor then escape with Darth Lucratis. The Jedi Strike Force searched long and hard with the Republic soldiers but found nothing. The sith had only one secret at their advantage. They could move through space without a ship just by thinking about where they want to go. They had become very dangerous!

A day later Ashley awoke and met the emperor face to face. He was a young man who moved around pretty fast for his age and his lightsaber moved faster for a human from Earth. She sat and wondered how a leader of the JSF could also be the emperor of the sith empire. He walked by and sat down next to her.

"When I came here from Earth and learned from the jedi that once we choose our factions we are basically invincible. I knew that I wanted nothing to do at all with the jedi once I started reading their minds. I was a pawn and was unable to do anything. I got the feeling that I, that we were beneath them. That we were like dogs to them, that we were nothing to them and I hated the feeling that a "so-called friend" stood in front of you, looked you in the eye and shook your hand but saw nothing more than a slave. So I came here and killed the emperor and took his place. I was too powerful to be challenged by the sith council and so they gave in without a fight. In a few months I have expanded the empire from fifteen planets to more than two hundred. We have more than one and a half billion inhabitants from Earth working to make it better than ever."

Ashley sat back in her chair and nodded her head. "What makes you think that I want that too. The empire's freedom?" She asked as the the emperor got up from his seat and smiled at her. He crouched down in front of her speaking calmly and gentle.

"Your parents are with us." he said as her eyes widened. "Yes! You and William's parents, uncles, aunts and cousins. They're all alive! Unlike the jedi and Republic, I don't hold loved ones over their families heads like a pawn. If you want to see them, you only need to ask. We demand nothing in return, nothing at all."

He stood up and backed awayletting everything he said to her sink in slowly. On the table in front of her was a holoprojector. With a wave of his hand it activated and showed a planet.

"Naboo." He said smiling and pointing to the planet. They're in Tyrena on the coast. A few weeks ago I spoke with William and he said that's where he's want his family to be. A few days ago we found them and had them transferred there as soon as possible."

Ashley saw what was going on. She got up and stood in front of him. "You haven't found your family yet have you?" She asked. He shook his head, "No, not one of them but we're not the only ones searching for them either." He waved his hand again and the projector showed a map of the galaxy. He brought up different areas of the map.

"As you may or may not know not only the empire and the jedi are looking for them. Mandalorians, Republic soldiers, the senate and just about every planet leader or owner. The Hutts are even looking for them. Everyone is paying top dollar for them. They could care less about who they are. They force them to join their faction and use their powers for whatever they desire. Our people give in because they don't know any better and they're used to working hard for nothing...or damn near it."

The emperor pulled the black hood over his head as he walked away. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have to welcome a few hundred people to the Empire. Do you want to come or stay here and finish eating?" She smiled and pointed at the table. He nodded, gave a quick thumb's up and left.

Darth Death returned to his master while Darth Bruticus and Lucratis were on their way back to Korriban. The emperor was adding new names to the list of missing along with everyone in the galaxy. He began talking to himself quietly. "If the factions wanted power from the people, the least they could do was let their families know if they've been found or not."

With the new emperor being from Earth himself, he would continue to do it. He met with the three apprentices, heard their stories and got news of more sith hopefuls interested in joining. He nodded and sensed that in Darth Bruticus's mind that the mission was a waste.

"Lord Bruticus your mission was not a waste. You just rid the Republic of the chancellor and you will replace him my apprentice! Darth Lucratis, you will be his right hand man and Ashley is the Queen of Korriban. We have senators that are loyal to us...or so they claim. We will take the Republic!"

Darth Death and the emperor entered the war room. There were soldiers and officers planning missions all over the galaxy. The leader turned to his student. "Do I not take care of you?" he asked as the apprentice bowed. "Do I not give you everything you want and need?" The apprentice nodded and continued his silence.

"Then why kidnap someone I told you to kill just to rob them?" Death's eyes widened. "I see everything apprentice and there's no need to take their worthless trinkets and money. We have enough and the cameras at the bank have you on thier video. Not your face but your fiigure and if this happens again, I'll erase your ass!"

Darth Death bowed, "Understood master!" and left to join his fellow sith.

The emperor saw all of the activity going on in the room. He walked through the room, up the stairs and stood in front of a large window. He grabbed a chair and sat down. He turned around and watched the people move about. He began to think back when he became the emperor of the empire.

Coruscant

Eric was seen entering a shuttle at the senate, meeting the new chancellor. Nearly everyone in the JSF threw a fit over that and brought it to his attention upon his arrival at the Jedi Temple. The JSF general was furious and addressed his feelings to the group during a meeting. He walked in before meeting in the war room. The men and women were gathered around a large holo table. Eric walked in and did something that had never been done before, he jumped up on the table.

"If you people act like a bunch of screaming children again in front of the chancellor, I'll resign. You are all jedi and they don't ever act like that. They don't talk like that but you are supposed to be supportive not degrading." The jedi didn't even pay him the respectful attention he deserved. Instead they ignored him and poked fun at him. Eric had enough and hopped off of the table. Flame was standing nearby and walked over whispering in his ear.

"You shouldn't let them get to you like that! We'll talk later." Eric was fed up with the shit from the jedi even from their leader who sided with them now. Eric shook his head.

"I'm not talking to anyone later about anything! This is bullshit and I'm not putting up with the shit from a bunch of bottle-fed cry babies!" He stormed out of the room and kicked the JSF doors open, shattering the glass and showering it down on the jedi below. The jedi students ran out to follow him, with the general so pissed off he turned around and force blasted a shockwave at the students. It hit them so hard that some were knocked over the rail to their death's below. Some were slammed into walls, some slammed through walls and floors. Many were killed and while the jedi were tending to the dead, the former general picked up a few dropped lightsabers, put them in his pockets and force leapt over the rail to the ground floor and disappeared from the Jedi Temple. The JSF was left by themselves alone and that day there was no meeting. Flame left the room to catch the general and was gone. The jedi leader knew his students were wrong and said nothing to them, now they paid the price for it with their lives. Master Sarc ran by the supreme master as she force leapt in front of he to catch a student before smashing into the floor and saved his life.

"How many dead master?" She asked as Flame ran over to help. "Nineteen. General Johnson killed them and resigned from the JSF cause they made fun of him for meeting the chancellor." He said looking up at the damage. "It'll take awhile to clean up this mess." He saw body parts sticking out of walls, floors, ceilings and such. Some jedi were getting sick from the sight. Meanwhile the former general entered a taxi shuttle, gave the driver some money and said, "Sith Academy, on Korriban."

The driver turned around and gave a disturbing look. "Uh sir, I can't go there, that's across the galaxy!"  
Eric reached into his pocket and handed him a card. "Scan it and it's yours, just get me to Korriban now!"  
Once again the driver turned around to face the general who waved his hand and used the force. "You will take me to the Sith Academy on Korriban!" The driver agreed and took him to the taxi depot to get on a shuttle to take him to the sith planet.

Hours later he arrived on the planet and got out. The driver flew away as the former general walked towards the sith academy. Two human guards stood nearby as he walked out and led him to the temple's entrance. The doors opened slowly while Eric pulled two silenced pistols out and shot the two men in the head. He entered the building and shot the welcoming party. He hid the bodies and moved on. He hid behind a sith statue in the wall as a sith lord saw the bodies and ran by. Eric took the master down by shooting him in the back of the head. No one came out to meet him. The temple was empty as he left his hiding place and was sneaking around looking for sith lords. No one was there hardly. He made his way around the first and second floors of the academy and found no one. No one knew of his presense, no security, no one was in the temple. The compound's barracks were empty as well. He began placing mines around the entrance of the council chambers. He walked around to a secret entrance as a guard stepped on a mine at the front and exploded and ripped his body to shreds. The sound finally alerted the sith that someone was inside. The sacred doors were opened and the soldier entered the room without anyone seeing him. He saw twelve tall statues standin at the back of each seat, six per side across from each other with one at the end with an old man sitting in it.

Eric closed in on the man but he wasn't stupid. The man sat up and smiled, "Been waiting for you soldier to come and challenge me. No one is here to interrupt." He slowly got up when Eric attacked him with force lightning, hitting him in the chest and threw the emperor across the room and slammed him against the wall. He stood over him and began roasting him with the lightning before pulling out his pistol and shot him in the head. The battle was over before it began and he went quick. He turned around and saw the holo council sitting on their thrones shaking their heads. With a wave of his hand, the new emperor killed the entire sith council and walked out of the room into a group of sith masters with their weapons activated. He walked around but didn't face them at first. When he finally turned around he said few words and was calm.

"Bow to your new emperor." He said as the masters looked at him and began to laugh. The new leader held out his hand in a closed fist. He turned his hand over as lightning began pulsating around his fist. He opened his hand and let the lightning out attacking the group of sith masters and a shockwave that shot them into the ancient marble wall behind them. A much larger group arrived behind the new emperor as he turned to face them.

"I'll say this one last time and then I'll destroy everyone in this temple. Bow to your new emperor." They backed away and bowed to him. For the first time in his life, he felt important and these people needed him. He met with the remaining sith and appointed the Emperor's Hand...Valkis. The emperor's second hand was none other than the Queen of Korriban, Ashley Moreland!

Chapter 5

Senate Building, Coruscant  
Chancellor's Office

Eric and Sterling shook hands and the tall man pulled him closer. "The council are watching us closely. Flame thinks you're working for both sides! I'd be careful and watch your back." Eric nodded and passed him a card. "I left the JSF and now they're watching me. This I know, I killed a few of them weeks ago and they are looking for me. I'll get rid of them. I'm done with the Jedi." Eric whispered as the two went their seperate ways. Leaving the hangar, the former general at a distance saw two jedi fighters following him. The soldier said nothing but nodded to the pilot who began flying around random buildings. The jedi followed. The pilot increased speed around the Senate building and lost the following fighters for a moment. When they finally caught up to the shuttle, Eric wasn't aboard. He pulled a black hood over his head and walked the long path to the building's entrance. He laughed as the jedi continued to follow his shuttle.

"Dumbasses...nothing more! As of now, Eric is no longer." The hooded figure entered the senate as the guards tried to stop him. He mearly looked at them and they fell to the floor grabbing their throats and gasping for air. Other people in the area ran to their aid as the evil one entered the building and hid in the shadows, disappearing before anyone saw him. The man entered the chancellor's office before anyone knew what happened. He was greeted by the new chancellor Darth Bruticus and his assistant Darth Lucratis. Both men bowed to the emperor and walked over to a large picture window before sitting down. The emperor looked out of it and smiled.

"Death follows you my lord!" Bruticus said joining the emperor to look out of the window that expanded across the entire width-span of the room. He motioned him to sit as he leaned up against the desk. "The jedi have more than twenty million members and each temple has a grand master with Flame as the supreme master. He will not be an easy man to kill. He is very powerful! Now that you are the chancellor of the Republic, we will engulf it in war! There are more than forty million planets in the galaxy and the jedi can't protect them all. Our armies stand at ten legions and growing more by the day! Today the queen will address the Senate with our intentions."

Darth Death entered the room and bowed to the three sith lords before giving his report. "The money has been donated to the R.M.C. and the hunters will hit first. I'll get the queen and accompany her here." The emperor gave him a nod and pulled the hood over his head and turned as his apprentices stood up.

Chancellor's Office, Coruscant (2 hrs. Later)

Flame stood before the Chancellor and his new delegation as he tried to explain his jedi being blamed for the former leader's assassination.

"I have no idea what the hell is going on here! The last time I looked I didn't need to stand here and explain myself to you either." he said as the chancellor leaned forward.

"Master Jedi I know how they feel. We all saw what looked to be jedi kill a senator and the chancellor. Even I saw them. One blue lightsaber and one green. Your students use them, no one else and there's no way that anyone else could get them." The chancellor leaned back in his chair as Flame walked around to the side of his desk. "No jedi would ever pull something like this and whoever did it was no jedi!" The jedi leader said and turned to leave.

"Are you sure grandmaster? How do we know that there isn't a jedi out for revenge or something? What we see on the holos here are jedi or people dressed as jedi killing the chancellor, Senator Sand and his family on Rain V. Now there's talk about a JSF general and the queen who are in cahoots with each other. I have word that he has fled to Naboo to search for his family. Another JSF general who is best friends with the previous is dead and too many Jedi to numberous to MENTION!" The chancellor screamed as he stood up quickly. He backed up a little and showed a calm face to Flame.

"I'm sorry for yelling master jedi but what can we do to bring these bastards to justice?" Flame slowly smiled, "We should be patient." He said and bowed to the chancellor and left. He now knew how the new leader really felt!

The rainy season began on Coruscant and this year it was bad. Like a day on Kamino, winds blew outrageously and the storms never let up. At the jedi temple, scores of robots worked night and day to try and repair it. During a secret session with the council, Flame stood up and walked over to the window behind his seat. Rain soaked the jedi in the room but that didn't seem to bother them at all. Lightning flashed violently in the distance. The grandmaster knows that the attackers are out there and their mastermind plotting against the jedi. Whispering to himself, he now concerns the rest of the council. "Wish I knew who you really are and what I have done to you personally."

Senior Master Jedi Skyy put her hand on his shoulder. "I can see why your friends would leave like that. We did use them for their powers and they sensed it coming. One died and Eric's heart was destroyed. Those two grew up together and now matters are worse. Come and sit down and let us resolve this." She said as Flame nodded his head. He turned around and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Come on old crow." The jedi said with a smile.

Flame sat down as the council began picking new knights. Feeling uneasy, he closed his eyes and saw a vision through the force. From across the galaxy the sith were attacking jedi temples. Millions and millions of jedi dead. He could do nothing but watch as the evil unfolded before his eyes. He saw the chancellor and the emperor dead as well as the Mandalorians, Republic soldiers and sith. On top of Rezza, one of the moons of Rain stood the new King and Queen of Korriban, Ashley and William Moreland! He jumped in his seat and every jedi in the room saw it. Master Smith had just entered the destroyed chambers sensing the visions Flame was having. He slid on the floor and grabbed his hands. "It's okay my friend, it's a vision from the force and I've got you. Let the vision go on!" He said as Flame nodded keeping his eyes closed. He leaned back into the chair and accepted more of the dreams. A war, spread across millions of worlds starting on a planet surrounded by many suns in the Unknown Regions of space. Billions upon billions dead as he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone in the room was dead. His friends, his family, every jedi in the room was gone except himself. Quickly he closed his eyes and could feel their pain, hear their screams and cries. He sat up slowly still holding on to John's hands and opened his eyes. The vision was gone but it left scars in Flame's mind. The jedi were all sitting on the floor sprawled around him holding hands. He smiled at everyone around the room.

"This is how it should be my friends and what we must do. Keep an eye on William and Ashley, if we do not, they will be the next sith leaders and a massive war will come that will leave the galaxy with so many dead they will out weigh the living. We cannot have that. We must get the temples together and have the Republic armies on alert as well as the JSF." John nodded and let go of his hands and helped the grandmaster up out of the chair.

Chapter 6

Killing Fields Castle, Korriban

Ashley woke up from her nap, took a shower and stepped out of the bathroom. Three ladies bowed to her and began helping the young queen get dressed. Within a few hours, the beautiful woman was ready to go to Coruscant. Darth Death was given new armored black robes for this occasion. The queen stood before him and nodded.

"Now that...is the proper dress for a dark lord of the sith!" She said walking around him several times. He held out his elbow and she took his arm in hers. They walked through the castle as six guards, three in front and three in the rear escorted them to an Imperial shuttle. She glanced at him quickly as he turned to leave. "Stay with me Lord Death." He turned and gave her a bow, "Yes my Queen."

Senate, Coruscant

She exited the shuttle and was escorted to the door as Republican soldiers were fighting with a Mandalorian.  
"Stop!" she screamed using the force. The guards stopped as the bounty hunter did the same to catch his breath. The queen let go of the sith apprentice's arm and walked around the guards. Slowly and graceful, the woman approached the Mandalorian and gave him an evil smile. He gave a small bow and nod as to her position.

"You know me?" she asked as the hunter shook his head. "No...but.." He was cut off when she slowly raised her hand. "Let's see, eight heavily armed Republic guards against one." She said smiling and gave her hand to help him to his feet. "Red Mandalorian armor, no gun, rifle except a staff. What's your name?" The queen asked as the man took off his helmet and shook his head again. The queen understood that he had no name. She closed her eyes and drew on the darkside of the force. Her head lashed left and right a few times before finally opening her eyes. She reached out and placed her hand on his forehead and smiled.

"From now on, you will be known as Crimson Fett!" She said removing her hand from his head. She walked behind him and placed one of her pistols in his hand while whispering in his ear. "Now Mandalorian...Kill them!"  
He didn't back down or hesitate as he raised the weapon quickly and began firing the gun. He pulled the trigger eight times, firing off eight shots and hitting his targets perfectly. Each guard got a shot in the head and dropping them to the ground. He quickly turned around and handed the weapon back to the queen. She shook her head. "No bounty hunter, you keep it and take this one as well!" She said handing him another one as well. "A gift." She turned, motioned to Lord Death and continued to the Senate entrance with him. The guards opened the doors and bowed to her as she walked inside slowly. The hunter watched as she made her entrance and eventually was introduced to the Senate. He gazed at the weapons she gave him and placed them in his belt. The woman got into a lift and traveled inside the chancellor's office. He and the emperor were waiting for her but she wasn't in the mood to speak to either of them. She was ready to address congress. In her mind it was racing around in swirls. She could feel the emperor and chancellor's eyes staring at her in lust and she wasn't remotely interested in any of them. She was using her looks to get what she wanted and wasn't going to let anyone take advantage of her again. She left the office and walked down the long hallway.

Senators stopped in their tracks and everyone froze as she strolled by them. She sensed people talking, whispering and pointing at her body as well as her clothes but she no longer cared for any of them or what they thought of her. She entered a room that took her to a pod which led her to the Grand Convocation Chamber. It moved from the station as she stood up and walked forward. She heard her name yelled out by the senator. "Her Majesty Octa! The Queen of Korriban!" Some people cheered, some yelled obscene things to her, some were lustful, some people booed at her which made her give an evil smile.

"Many people think that our only intention is the destruction of the Republic." She paused for a moment as she heard the senators boo, some cheered and she looked around at the ones who supported them and stepped back away from the microphone. She spoke to the senator.

"Byss, Ziost, and...Octa...naturally!" Another pod appeared around the Queen. One that no one had seen before. She gave a nod out to the people and spoke into the microphone. "The Sun Cluster!"

Their representative stepped forward and bowed to the queen. "My lady, we will support you one hundred percent if there is a war against the Republic that..." He didn't have time to finish before the queen interrupted him.

"No, it's when we attack my friend, not if." The man bowed again and the pod returned to it's place. Using the force the queen quickly scanned the enormous chamber. Starting the war she choked and killed the senators from Naboo, Tatooine, Balmorra and Belsavis. The pod quickly retracted to it's place. The queen walked through the doors, into the hallway, activated her lightsabers and began cutting everyone down that got in her way. A jedi master and her apprentice were around the corner but weren't able to even grab their weapons when the Korriban queen ran into the apprentice first and ran her through the chest and pulled the red saber out of the top of her head. Before the body hit the floor, the dark woman swung her other saber and caught the neck of the master. She too hit the floor dead while her head rolled down the hallway at the other senators who screamed and ran for their lives. Senators and people ran out of the senate building except Delpa Gival who was hiding while helping to save as many people as he could. Crimson Fett opened fire on the crowd and left hundreds dead. A Republic Attack Cruiser arrived while the queen walked through the doors and into the bounty hunter. She smiled at the Mandalorian. "Looks like you had about as much fun as I did and now you're wanted! Follow me Fett and we'll get you outfitted with more."

With his helmet on he gave a nod as the ship got closer to the main entrance. The queen deactivated her lightsabers and clipped them to her belt. She raised her hands up and continued walking out on the red carpet. Using the force she concentrated on the ship while slowly compressing her hands together. The ship began breaking down and collapsing. Parts were soon exploding and what was left of the vehicle fell in a ball of fire as the emperor appeared. He force threw the ball across to the jedi temple which hit the main building and exploded. He began laughing and screamed, "Wake up call idiots!" A black sleek fighter arrived and picked up the emperor, the queen and Crimson Fett which pulled the Republic into war with the Sith! Nearby stood John Smith who witnessed the entire crime. The force hid him from the evil enemies of the jedi.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The council finished the sessions for the day as the Republic and JSF were prepaing for battle. Every hangar was alive with people while the alert went out to each temple and allies across the galaxy while the sith did the same. Republic soldiers set up bases around the planet. Flame and the council were watching the holovids of the Queen of Korriban and Darth Death's killing spree at the Senate. The grandmaster stood watching and finally paused it after seeing her destroy a ship with her bare hands. "Two thousand souls were aboard that ship along with twenty jedi and a Mandalorian with her. This will not go unpunished!"

Seaco Buroc, Delpa Gival and John Smith were called home. Flame and the jedi council debriefed them including the attack on the senate. Watching the holovids from the Senate, John stood up and noticed the chancellor. "Look! The chancellor is giving cylinders to people? Looks like lightsabers to me...but I could be wrong." he said as the man walked over to the grand master. "So the chancellor was giving lightsabers to random people, what an idiot. He'll go down too but it will have to be fast or we'll have another case of Order sixty-six." John, Delpa and Seaco all looked at Flame at the same time in wonder. He looked up and quickly thought about what to say. "I heard William talking about it." he said as the men went back to what they were doing. The jedi leader let out a big exhale, smiled and went back to examining the videos. Flame walked over to a holoprojector and contacted the chancellor. The republic leader appeared and bowed to the jedi leader.

"Hello Grand master jedi! What can I help you with today?" he asked as Flame nodded and spoke. "Yes there is something. When the attack on the senate happened the other day the council saw you giving out cylinders to random people. What were those?" He asked. The chancellor was nodding and began to laugh. "Master jedi that was nothing." He said holding up one of the items. "Mearly something to hold old papers but a weapon of the jedi? Nonsense."

Flame gave a quick smile and erased it away when the chancellor looked back at him. "I never mentioned a lightsaber but you did. Interesting, most interesting chancellor. I'll ask one last time chancellor, what are they?"  
The Republic leader got defensive real fast and started to yell at the grand master. "Now look here master jedi, those cylinders are nothing more than to hold some old papers. I have better things to do than stand here and argue with a man who makes things move and jump at stuff that goes bump around in the middle of the night, stealing their children and promising them a good life as a jedi and...and this conversation is over!" He said and shut off the projector. Flame turned around at the council who were all starting to laugh. "Yep he's guilty master jedi!" John yelled out as the jedi busted out laughing. The grand master laughed and left the room. He entered a lift and travelled up to a infirmary that housed his jedi friend. William was still in a stasis chamber when Flame entered the room. He took a seat nearby to talk to himself.

"Two lovers, one jedi...one sith. Two brothers, two generals...one passed on and the other no longer a JSF leader...but could be...an agent of evil...more seductive the darkside is. What a crazy life this has become for you my friend and since the arrival of the Earthlings. Still I love them as my family. Very helpful and think of others instead of themselves and it's time old friend...time indeed!"

He sat watching the man and got up in front of the chamber. The jedi watchguards came in and surrounded the grand master. He missed his friend William being love sick and always trying to get his woman back but still willing to help. Flame reached over and shut off the controls. The door opened while pulling off the shackles that were holding him in. He didn't turn to face the guards. "Report to the JSF office for further orders. The sith are going to strike soon and we need everyone!" He pushed a button on the wall. A few moments later a doctor entered the room and gave the okay for his friend. The two helped William sit down as Flame updated him on the current situation. William looked around with a frown on his face.

"Where's Ashley?" He asked as Flame lowered his head. "She's with the new emperor and killed several people in an attack at the senate building two days ago. We have a group to hunt her down but could always use another good man." William smiled and rubbed his chin.

"Yeah I think it's time I got over her, grew up and moved on... face it, she doesn't want me." He stood up and waited for his friend to follow. "Wait my friend!" He said un-clipping a lightsaber from his belt. Flame put the weapon in his hand. "You'll need this, now come and see the group and I'm going with you!"

Chapter 7

Jedi Temple, Coruscant

The two jedi entered a lift and ran into the group. Flame gave a nod while William pushed the button for the hangar. "Master William, from left to right this is Master John Smith, Master Delpa Gival and Master Seaco Buroc they're brothers of yours from Earth!" William looked at John first. "Australia." he said. Then to Delpa who said, "New York." and then to Seaco who said, "New York." William pointed to himself and said, "California." Everyone smiled and waited for the lift. When it stopped, Flame was the first one out. He turned around in front of the men, pointed to himself and said, "Coruscant!" The men laughed as they walked out of the lift. Flame pointed out a small attack cruiser. "We'll take this, it's equipped with a fighter for each of us and a small crew." The jedi looked around at the bridge. "So where are we going?" William asked as they headed for the ship. "Korriban!" The captain yelled out as he welcomed them aboard. The ship exited the hangar slowly and climbed into the sky.

The men gathered around a hologram projector as the ship went into hyperspace. "Were going ahead of the seventh fleet." Flame said, "Since that planet is so deadly and there are five of us. One jedi to a soldier and we'll split up." Seaco shook his head. "No way, we'll have to go alone. We're too strong in the force and they are weak-minded. That planet would kill them in a matter of minutes." The hologram showed Korriban and zoomed in. "Seaco you go to the Castle. Delpa and William will go to the Blood Caves and I'll go to the temple. If there's any trouble, we all retreat. This mission to find and kill the emperor and the queen won't be easy but we gotta do it. If we see either one of them, we report it to the fleet and wait for back-up from the jedi. Do not engage the queen alone!" The jedi left the bridge for the hangar. Each climbing into a starfighter and waiting for the ship to arrive to Korriban. Minutes later the ship reached it's destination, released the force field and four ships blast off from the cruiser which hurried and went into hyperspace seconds after arriving. The fighters were small enough to evade the enemies radar. The jedi kept silent as they continued falling faster and faster to the ground. At one hundred meters from the ground, the fighters ignited their engines, pulled up and went their separate directions. No one saw anything.

Korriban  
One day later

The queen and emperor returned to the Black Castle on Korriban. Alone, quiet. the empire isn't what it once was, thriving with life throughtout the academy, castles and cities. It was almost a dead planet with a few people. The most powerful sith were all dead. The two leaders and three apprentices were all that remained. No one favored the new emperor so he killed them.

The emperor's shuttle came out of hyperspace. The evil sith closed his eyes and saw it. Five jedi infiltrating various places on Korriban. "Stop the ship." He said calmly as the pilot gave a nod and did was he was told. Moments later a Mandalorian fleet arrived. The sith leader gave an order which sent hundreds of thousands of fighter ships to the planet. Seaco sensed them coming and grabbed his comlink.

"I hope you guys stashed your ships indoors because were about to get some company!" He screamed. Flame looked up and saw the fighters coming down like rain. A shuttle with the queen and emperor waited nearby to see the show.

"Get to your ships! There's no one here!" The jedi got back to their fighters and blasted off. Flying in formation as the Mandalorians came down to attack, Delpa fired his missiles and took out twelve ships. The formation twisted and flew underneath the incoming ships. "We can't return to Coruscant but the nearest temple is on Mon Calamari!" Seaco said as they concentrated on a jump point. Flame shook his head. "We need to get out of her fast! Set a course for Thule. It's close and they can't follow." William said as they set the courses. The jedi weren't clear of the planet but couldn't wait. The emperor watched as five streaks appeared in front of his eyes and disappeared.

"Damn!" he scowled and slammed his fist down on his chair as the jedi escaped. "That's okay, we'll have a little surprise for them when they get home!" He cackled to the queen. "You know what to do my lady...give them your mercy!" She flipped a switch and the fighters returned to their ships and entered hyperspace. A few hours later the Mandalorians came out of hyperspace. They headed to the jedi temple and began firing on them. Flame and the jedi came out of hyperspace, entered the Republic Cruiser and re-entered hyperspace bound for Coruscant. "Send the alert to all jedi templesand contact the JSF to return fire!" he said force running to the bridge.

Crimson Fett flew down to the surface and began his attack on the jedi temple. Watching them flee the building, he began firing on them but they were too fast for them and deflected his blaster bolts back at him. He fired six Terminator missiles through the front doors. Four of them exploded into the structure towers which started to drop the front of the building and began splitting the temple in half falling forward. A Mandalorian cruiser began firing a missile barrage at the temple's entrance. On the other side of the galaxy, Flame and his jedi group could feel what was happening but could do nothing and it hurt. Delpa Gival fell into a chair and closed his eyes. Holding out his hands, John and Seaco ran to him. They sat on the floor and took his hands and began meditating. Everyone else was watching as the jedi took action on the attack. Delpa felt himself standing at the front of the jedi temple on Coruscant and he could actually see the missiles coming towards him! At the last minute he thrust his arms out at the missiles and turned them around, sending them back to their attackers.

Using the force, Seaco and John took control of the rest of the missiles and directed them to the fighters around the temple and in space above. The jedi council was working on evacuating the rest of the temple. Relics and such were already gone. The republic had sent millions of fighters to counter attack the Mandalorians while the chancellor was on Naboo condemning the attacks and rally support to the republic but no one cared about what he had to say. Civilians were out in the streets firing off their weapons at the Mandalorian fighters flying overhead. One fighter was flying too low as a young jedi force threw his lightsaber into the cockpit and quickly slashed around killing the pilot and dropped the ship to the ground. A group of children were playing on top of a large pipe that brought water to the bigger buildings and areas of the city. They were dropping large rocks and boulders on top of the enemy fighters as they flew by and had a collection of crashed ships in a pile near their houses. Some were not so lucky at the temple, many jedi were killed while others in fear fled. Flame finally arrived through the atmosphere and almost slammed the cruiser into a Mandalorian Medical frigate. "Open fire!" The captain yelled as the pilots set the ship down in front of the temple to pick up the remaining jedi.

Darth Lucratis felt useless as a helper of the chancellor and force jumped onto a bounty hunter ship and headed for the temple. Locking his feet on the fighter, the pilot did a barrel roll and the sith lord activated his weapon. He swung left and right at the jedi while flying near the entrance, cutting off the heads as well as jedi in pieces. The pilot rolled the ship back up and let the sith lord re-position himself before rolling back over so he could do it again! Many younglings found themselves slammed to the ground or dead due to the dark lord's evil. Darth Death bailed out of his ship, activated his lightsaber and ran toward the temple's entrance. Flame and his group force ran into the temple to help out except William. He stayed behind for a few minutes to outfit himself with armor and another lightsaber. He finally exited the ship and ran into Darth Death taking him off guard. The sith quickly raised his saber to block as William came with a force down sweeping attack. Knocking the sith to the ground, the jedi force pushed him into the base of the temple tower. He got up slowly and William de-activated one saber but ran the sith through with the other into his chest. letting it burn his upper torso and burst his body into flames. William pulled the saber from his body and force ran toward the temple's front entrance as a few trillion tons of concrete began falling down upon him. He ran for his life and used parts of his body to move faster than he ever had before. He got inside of the temple as the front of the temple slammed into the ground. He continued running while scanning for life. He sensed nothing but death and sighed. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, he made his way to the jedi library and it was totally empty. Outside a tall hooded figure managed to come to Darth Death's aid and took him away. The shuttle left in a hurry and went into hyperspace. Flame glanced up quickly and got on his comlink.

"Hey William! Get your old ass out here! We've got everyone out of there. I don't want to bury an old man in this mess!" He opened the door and out ran the jedi, down the steps and into the transporter. Flame followed and got into the ship as it blasted off. The grandmaster pushed a button and spoke to the captain.

"The way ahead is clear and we have Mandalorians behind us..." The officer announced, "Hang on everyone!" He gave his men a nod who set the coordinates for hyperspace while the bounty hunters got closer and began firing. The attack cruisers got within range of destroying the helpless transports when the captain gave the word. The Mandalorians were too close and couldn't stop on a time when the engines increased power and blasted the jets into the pursuing ships, catching them on fire and destroying all fighters following as well. The Republic transports raced through the atmosphere and streaked across the sky in an enormous thunder, went into hyperspace and was gone!

The Mandalorians were massively defeated and their destroyed ships fell out of the sky and crashed into the front jedi gardens and exploded. William walked over to a cot on the floor and collapsed on it. "Don't wake me up when we get there."

The emperor sat in his shuttle and watched the entire battle from his chair. He slammed his fist down on the arm rest of his seat. A holo of the queen appeared, "I have Darth Death in bacta, barely alive and needs your dark magic healing. I've tried but I cannot save him my lord." He nodded and exhaled heavily. "I'm on my way." He said disappointedly. The emperor's shuttle arrived on a Mandalorian medical frigate. He walked out of his shuttle and met the entire Mandalorian Army. He heard them complaining. "We should re-group and go after them!" One soldier yelled as the evil sith leader laughed. The soldier ran over in front of him, "Something funny to you?" Darth Veyrax smiled at the built rifleman. "What, are you gonna kill me with that wimpy electrical force field of yours or that kiddie colored stick?" The emperor took off his robe and let it drop on the floor. The mouthy soldier tossed his rifle to a fellow brother and turned to face the sith lord. He leapt up and punched the soldier in the face. His head kicked back a little. The emperor quickly scanned the man's armor. He punched the soldier's nose twice, blood exploded everywhere. The man fell to the floor grabbing his face and trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up at the sith who stood over him. Using the force he waved his hand over the man's bloody face. It stopped the bleeding and healed his face and nose.

"Just because I'm short and smaller than you in size doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass. There will be no re-grouping and going after the jedi! You couldn't do it with all of this, what makes you think your gonna do it with what's left?! You might as well go back to Mandalore, play your wargames, drink your wine in celebration of your stupid fallen comrades! You failed!" he screamed in the soldier's face who backed off. "Our business is finished!"  
Queen had the bacta tank moved to the shuttle and placed it on board. The emperor grabbed his robe and put it back on. "You people are nothing more than a bunch of gun toting soldiers who brag on things you can't accomplish! Go home and feel sorry for yourselves, pat yourselves on the back." He tossed a cred card on the floor. "Here's your pay for failure...hope your proud of yourselves."  
He got on the shuttle, left the cruiser and shot off into hyperspace. The soldier picked up the card in front of the men and gave it to the Admiral who scanned it. "One credit." he said throwing the card across the floor and walked away.

Senate Building, Coruscant

Crimson Fett sat in a chair inside the chancellor's office letting a cred card slip through his fingers over and over. His red and black armor hanging up on the wall nearby. A woman handed him a drink, he gave a nod of thanks and took the glass. She sat across from the man looking at the burns and scars that littered his torso. She saw a scar that resembled a huge claw mark on the side of his head. "Krayt Dragon?" She asked pointing at the large scar on his head. He tipped the glass to his mouth and drank. "Yeah, Dune Sea, Tatooine. Happened when I was a boy but that's not why I'm here." She pointed at the cred card. "We pay well for your services Fett." He sat up as a med bot entered the room and began work on his chest.

"They work fast...add another scar to your list of wounds." Soon the bot was gone and left the two alone. "What's on this card?" he asked. She gave a smile. "Ten million." He gave a surprising nod. "Certainly more than the Mandalorians got." She noted while he continued playing with the card. "They're greedy and sloppy. That was their downfall...I won't follow in their footsteps." He heard a shuffle coming from behind. He turned his head a little to see a hooded figure walking towards him. The woman got up and bowed to the man. "I'd bow but I'm too injured to stand at the moment." Fett said as the hooded man held up his hands. "No, no, no...you've done enough for the empire and you deserve your rest. The jedi have placed you on their wanted list and they will come after you in time." The emperor stood up and he and the queen helped the bounty hunter to his feet.  
"Come with me, I have the rest of your payment." The woman grabbed his armor and the three of them left the chancellor's office and entered his secret hangar nearby. "This is for you. The Death Blade. It has a cloaking device and impenetrable hull, has the firepower of a Corvette and faster than anything in space. This is a prototype that I'm still debating on putting in production since the last emperor cancelled the budget on it. Anyway this one is yours and we'll meet you at Killing Fields Castle on Korriban for your next mission whenever you are ready. There's plenty of credits to give you as you have in your hand and I'm sure you'd like to take this out for a spin!" He shook Crimson's hand and said one word to the dark lord of the sith.

"Thanks!" The Mandalorian walked aboard and begun checking out the specs of his new ship. He sat in the pilots seat that automatically formed to fit him and there was no lever or button to push or pull to activate the hyperdrive. He only needed to say where he wanted to go. Everything was voice-activated. The entire galaxy was programmed into the ship's nava-computer and he saw places available that even he had never heard of or seen.

The emperor sat next to the queen. "Well that was easy." She nodded. "So we'll keep him around for awhile?" The emperor smiled, "Yes, yes we will for quite awhile. In time he will be the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy!" She shook her head, "He already is my lord." She pointed at a holovideo of the news and he was on the top of the most wanted list of the jedi, next to the emperor and the Queen of Korriban. The emperor watched as the newcasters talked about the deadly attacks of the Mandalorian fleet and the jedi vowing to catch the people responsible and bringing them to justice. He sat back in his seat and smiled. "We will do nothing for his moral, looks like they're doing it for him!"

Chapter 8

Naboo  
Two Days Later

Eight huge transports came out of hyperspace escorted by jedi fighters from all over the galaxy. Flame and his team arrived to meet with the Naboo grand master on Rain. "Most of the jedi we have are younglings and apprentices. Too young to fight for themselves and in the wake of all of this we lost three thousand jedi in the attacks." Flame said looking at his team. "William stay here and help. We'll also need you to set beacons on the moons of Rain." He bowed and began helping the jedi off the ship and settle in the temple. "I have a job for you three." He said walking over to a group of trees. "I need you guys to go into deep cover and pose as a senator." Delpa smiled and said, "I can do that." Flame smiled and gave a little of an evil look. Delpa caught it and stepped backwards a bit.

"There's a catch I can tell." The jedi master said as Flame stood face-to-face with the jedi. "Yes there is my friend. I need you to pose as a sith empire supporting senator." Delpa's mouth hit the ground and he began shaking his head. "No i can't do that but Seaco can. He has more experience with things like that!" Flame wasted no time joking around and stepped over to Seaco. "I can't beat around the bantha here. We need these people stopped or they will kill more than just three thousand jedi. If I could do it I would in a heartbeat." Seaco nodded and smiled at Flame. "Tell us what you need done my friend." He said patting him on the shoulder.

"The Order will pay for everything you need, no one will know except myself and Master Muud. Take these." He said and handed over three lightsabers. Each jedi ignited one and they glowed red. Shutting them down, they gave the grandmaster their full attention. "Seaco will pose as the evil senator of Rain while Delpa and John are your bodyguards/assistants. Do what needs to be done, whatever it takes except one rule. You cannot kill any innocent. That will expel you from the Order no matter what. If they need you to do a test where you kill someone, contact me and I'll help out. Understand?"

Seaco bowed and his friends followed suit and bowed. "Yes Master, I understand." Flame smiled and continued. "We have an old Sith Corvette that you can use. Once the emperor and his allies see you in that, they will know that you three are supporters and I want you to support them. May the force be with you!" He said as the three jedi turned and left. They got to the ship and entered. Before the hatch shut, Flame stood at the entrance. "One last bit of advice my friends, change your robes into the lavish clothes and give me your jedi lightsabers. We can't have any mistakes." The three gave over their weapons and the grandmaster stepped back. The ship's engines started and the Corvette took off. It didn't leave the planet before going into hyperspace and let out an enormous thunderous boom. Flame knew it was coming and expected it. The other jedi however did not and it scared them. Some people dropped their items on the ground as the grandmaster giggled.

The ship came out of hyperspace and found it's way to the mushroom-shaped senate building and prepared to drop off the three jedi. The chancellor was standing at the edge of the landing pad as the ship landed. The senator walked out of the ship, followed by John and Delpa. The chancellor stepped forward with a smile on his face. Seaco shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Chancellor, I'm Volz Fire-Blade, Senator of Rain and these are my assistants. Tank and Evil." John's eyes widened as Delpa tried not to laugh. The chancellor shook the two assistants hands and escorted them personally to their new offices and apartments. He showed them around and introduced the men to everyone else including his allies. A group of jedi walked by and Volz gave them an evil look. Everyone noticed it especially the chancellor. He saw the jedi group and shared that look.

"Sorry Chancellor I don't mean stop your tour but I hate jedi!" Volz said as his friends agreed with him. "Yes I can see that. There are many that share that very thought, my friend." Later that day the jedi were trying to put pressure on the Republic's allies and the chancellor to approve and army to defeat the sith. As much as Seaco wanted to vote in favor of the jedi. He stood up and was the first to vote against it and when the Outer Rim planets senators gathered against him, he pulled a sob story that slammed them against the wall.

"I'm the senator of Rain and how many times have you and your allies came to my planet's aid when it was needed? Never. Just like when you get sand stuck down in the middle of your legs like now do you ever ask for help from us? Never. So don't count on any help from me!" He yelled out as John and Delpa stood by his side with their arms folded. "So keep your alien asses out of my business unless you want to deal with my arguement settler." He pulled out what looked like a lightsaber hilt from his belt. The group of senators saw it, hesitated, moved back and eventually away from Senator Volz. In fact from then on no one messed with the senator and anytime there was an arguement with Volz, he'd give them a dirty look and they would back down.

That's all the assistants needed to do and it was all to intimidate the others. Over the next few months Rain went from having poor villages to a flourishing planet that jumped up in population. Something the planet hadn't seen in it's entire known recorded history. Delpa and John secretly worked with their jedi family to build an underground jedi temple on Rain to help house the displaced jedi from Coruscant. The people pitched in to help as well while the JSF secretly sent Republic support to the system just in case the sith empire changed their minds. The Chancellor in secret by the emperor was giving money to the senator but had no idea that it was being used on the jedi. Volz, Tank and Evil were the most feared people in the Senate.

They were introduced to the emperor and immediately Volz gave his allegiance to the dark lord. "We take care of our own young senator." He said placing a black box in his hands. He looked up at the man while sitting down and opened the box. Inside were three cylinder-shaped hilts. Volz frowned, "Lightsabers?!" he asked while the chancellor smiled and drank his wine. "Yes my friend, one for each of you! In your continuing effort to enforce fear and justice from within these walls and abroad, including what you've done for the empire, I give you these as thanks and a gift."

The men left, got on their ship and headed for Rain. Delpa gathered with Seaco and John to discuss their next plans and their new gifts. "We'll turn them over to the council when we return home." John said igniting the weapon that gave a bright red glow. His two friends ignited their weapons as well, just to make sure. A holo projector activated behind them on the ship. It was the chancellor. He told the three men about of an Outer Rim senator from Tatooine with heavy jedi influence. "He needs to be destroyed immediately!" Volz bowed to the dark lord, "It will be done at once my lord!" He said as the holo faded away to nothing. He looked at his friends. "I can't do this. I know who they want killed and I can't do that." Seaco sat down. "This may be easy for a sith but not for me." John sat next to his friend, "There is another way brother. One that wouldn't put him in danger." Delpa shook his head. "No I'm afraid not. To get him to hide would never work. We have to find another way to get rid of him."

Tatooine  
(Midnight, Dune Sea)

The Sith Corvette raced across the dark desert. Pulling up to skim the tops of the villages as they passed by. John had his friends flinging back and forth on the ship's floor while he flew recklessly. The sensors finally picked up the senator. The young jedi stopped the ship which almost slammed the three of them out of the ship. Delpa got up and helped Seaco to his feet. "Never again will you fly!" Delpa said opening the ship. "That was for the "Evil" Name you gave me. Out of everything in this damn galaxy you couldn't come up with anything better than Evil." John said as the two men laughed. "Don't laugh it isn't funny!" he said as laughter roared through the ship again. The young jedi sat at the controls of the ship and folded his arms. "Keep it up and I'll fly away to a distant land with beautiful women, wine and a nice comfortable bed with nothing but peace and quiet." Seaco walked over to his young friend.

"John there's a few problems with those thoughts. One...the obvious, there's never peace and quiet when you're a jedi. Two...women and jedi don't really mix together very well." He said as John folded his arms. "Really? So where's your woman?" Seaco didn't answer. Instead he pulled the hood over his head and dropped out of the ship. He landed outside of the senator's house and force ran inside. It was easy for him to slip in un-noticed. He quickly found his way into the senator's room and hid in the closet before anyone would see him there. Using the force, he tripped the alarm on purpose which woke everyone in the house up and sent them running around looking for a burgler. The senator and his family gathered together with a guard to hide. Seaco came out of hiding slowly, "Senator, we need to talk." he said as the guard pointed a blaster at his head. The jedi master used the force to disarm the guard and sat down on the bed.

"Senator, my name is Seaco Buroc. Jedi master. My friends are also masters of the jedi. We are undercover to try and capture the emperor of the sith or possibly kill him and their allies. They have sent me in secret to kill you and your family but that I cannot do. My friends are hovering above your house in an old sith corvette that will take you to a secret jedi temple on Rain and we need to fake your death. There you will be safe and can help the jedi. Delpa and John came down and inside the house. John removed his torso robe and showed the senator his Jedi Order tattoo on his chest, left arm and shoulder. The senator recognized the tattoo and held up a charm on his necklace that matched it. He nodded and bowed to the jedi. Delpa and John with the guards helped the senator's family pack while Seaco set off outside to contact the chancellor.

The ship finally blasted off into hyperspace and left for Rain. Seaco force threw two Terminator bombs at the house and threw two more inside the house. He contacted the chancellor as the explosives went off and engulfed the house. Seaco pulled a holoprojector from his pocket and activated it. The chancellor appeared as the senator bowed to him. "It is done like you requested my lord, the senator and his family and guards are all dead and the house will be gone in a few minutes." He said as the two sith lords watched the place burn. Something wasn't right as the emperor sat in his throne on Coruscant.

"No senator the job isn't done." Seaco's heart dropped when he said that. In his mind he said, "He knows!" to himself and he was right. The emperor knew that the senator wasn't dead and that him and his friends were jedi but just kept playing the game. Darth Veyrax knew what to do. He cut the video but not the link. "My apprentice is coming to get you, wait for him." Seaco contacted Flame and told him about the emperor. "I have an idea friend and will get it ready before you return to Coruscant. I will also send Delpa and John back to you.

A few hours later a clocked sith fighter arrived to pick up the senator. Seaco climbed in and Darth Death flew away. Climbing higher and faster than any ship he had been in, Seaco held on as the ship went into hyperspace. The jedi held the lightsaber in his hand that he was given and wanted to activate the saber and run the red blade through the sith student but could not. The grand master needed them to get closer. The ride was long and quiet. Seaco said nothing to the dark apprentice and Flame set up the diversion for the senator when he got back to Coruscant. The chancellor and the emperor hid in the shadows as the senator got out of the ship. The sith apprentice stayed in the ship as Volz got closer to the entrance. The evil sith lords were about to give the apprentice the order to kill him when men ran from around the corner to Seaco to kill him. He dropped his robe and activated his lightsaber. It glowed red as the first criminal ran into the blade. The jedi simply held up the blade and watched the man run into it. He stood aside the body as it fell to the floor and swung the weapon at the next man in front which cut him in half. The jedi quickly swung the lightsaber behind him and cut the third criminal's head off. He raised the blade up over his head ready to strike again when the rest of the men ran off. The two sith lords were convinced that Volz was who he said he was and they were happy. The senator entered the building, went to his office and went to sleep. The emperor and chancellor now knew that Senator Volz was for real and could be trusted. "What of the Tatooine senator?" Darth Bruticus asked the emperor. "Nothing Lord Bruticus, he is dead." The two leaders entered a shuttle and left.

Chapter 9

K-kai Moon of Rain V

Flame was keeping William busy but with time he had finally gotten over his wife and was moving on. He was helping the jedi engineers set up the radar beacons on Rain's three moons when she spoke. "I see you my love! I see you working when you could be with me. I still love you!" He didn't say much. It was the force playing tricks on him. 'Go away!" he said. He didn't want to be bothered by her worthless crying banter. The beacon was in place, activated and transmitting. "You wouldn't tell your wife to really go away...would you?" William shook his head and exhaled.

"You belong to the emperor, you're his bitch or whoever is passing you around now. You don't talk to me anymore. You've destroyed me, stomped on my heart and killed it. We're through." He said ignoring her. She tried speaking to him but he blocked her out once and for all. He returned to the secret temple on Rain. Looking around at everything going on, he jumped in with help establishing the library and eventually ran into Flame. "You have a minute?" He asked as the grand master nodded and finished eating a piece of candy which he offered to his friend. "These are good but the main ingredient comes from Korriban!" William couldn't stop eating them while Flame was waiting for him. He finally quit eating and looked up at the jedi. "If they only knew that we send harvesters there just for an ingredient for candy." They laughed for a moment. "She's trying to contact me again. I told her to go away and that she's someone else's bitch now." Flame laughed at the and started choking on his candy.

"Yes if she truly wanted you, she would come see you instead of using the oldest force trick in the book." The two men walked outside as an Imperial shuttle landed nearby. "Speak of the devil." William said watching the Queen of Korriban depart. "She's had her chance and I'm out of here." The jedi said leaving the area as his former wife approached. She smiled at seeing him but he wasn't fascinated seeing her. He force leapt up on the side of a mountain as the republic was installing a large Ion cannon at the top. She followed and tried to give him a kiss but he turned away.

"You've broken my heart and killed me three times Ashley. How much more am I supposed to take? You have children, grand-children and great-grand-children with Valkis yet you hunt down and kill ours. If you truly wanted him gone then why have his evil offspring? Why do his evil bidding even though he's dead? If you loved me, you would turn from the dark and return to the light but you won't." He said closing his eyes and meditating. "I can feel in your heart that you love the power, the fear and hate. You won't give it up with the emperor and now the chancellor holding your strings. What you've done is un-forgivable. Get away from me you worthless murderer!"

William screamed while jumping down from the side of the mountain. She followed him again and tried arguing with him. He completely ignored her. "It's been more than one hundred years and they still can't get along." Flame said to himself watching the two. Ashley stood in front of William and wouldn't move. He was sick and tired of her and it started to show. Flame could feel the anger in his heart and walked over to look at what was going on. He got very angry and force blasted her off of the mountain and activated his lightsaber. Many jedi came from the temple to see what was going on. She landed on the ground on her back hard and opened her eyes. He jumped off with his lightsaber overhead as if to stap her on his way down but didn't. Instead he landed on his feet over her and drove the blade into the ground next to her head. It quickly melted the earth and began burning the side of her head. It's searing sizzle and burning smell melted everything around her. She tried to move away but his leg was keeping her still. The earth turned molten and was running down the side of her body as well as his foot. She saw that the pain no longer bothered him and he was operating on nothing but hate for her. She could feel that he no longer had any love for her and that she pushed him away. It was done, it was over for them and she was defeated. Standing over her, William got down in her face and with an evil, mad voice he scowled at her.

"I don't want a damn thing to do with you! You belong to someone else who doesn't share and I'm not competing for you anymore! If you come to me again...I'LL KILL YOU!" She laid still shocked and saw the pure hate in his eyes and voice. He stood up, grabbed his lightsaber and swooped the ground with it above her head as he walked away. Molten earth flew like rocks and he entered the cave to the jedi temple. Flame turned to his jedi and motioned them away. He heard everything but continued to stay still and silent. She turned her head and saw him. Ashley was crushed and began to cry getting up from the ground. Her outfit was black and burned. Flame could hear William inside the cave. "Damn woman!" he yelled as the grand master gave a little of a smile. Ashley turned and screamed, "Haven't you anything to say?!" He shook his head and walked over to her.

"No, it's already been said and I don't need to repeat it." She returned to her ship and left. Leaving heartbroken, she cried the entire ride home and wouldn't say anything to the emperor. He could tell that something was wrong. She ran to her room and slammed the doors. Darth Veyrax crept up the hallway and stood just outside the doors. He could hear her cry. He was thinking whether or not to go in her room. He finally went in and saw his queen on the bed curled up in a ball at the foot. He wet a cloth and sat down near her putting the cloth on her forehead. He gently wiped the sweat from her head and face. "I understand how you feel my queen. I know of what you put him though a few months ago and it still hurts. You must fuel your hatred for him and let it feed! She didn't want to hear anything like that from him. He started running his hand down. She got up and force choked him. Using the force, she picked him up and threw him through the wall. He ended up going through five more and left a huge hole in the walls before falling to the floor. The queen walked over to the hole, picked him up and threw him through another four walls before bringing him back to her. She dropped him once again and sensed his body was badly broken. She didn't leave him laying. Instead the queen used the force and levitated the emperor down the stairs and into the temple for all to see. The sith saw how battered the emperor was as he floated above the Fire Fountains in the middle of the Great Hallway. She dropped him in, setting flame to his body and watching the fear on everyone's faces and feeding off on her hate. She pulled him out, threw him up five meters in the air and drew her lightsaber. Gravity wasn't on his side as he fell she activated her weapon and held it up over head just as he fell down on top of it. The blade ran through his body like an exploding attack and dumped him back into the Fire Fountains, leaving him there to burn. She stood in front of the fountains, in front of the thousands of sith.

"I am now the Empress of the Sith Empire and Korriban! Bow to me!" She screamed using the force so everyone could hear. They all bowed to her except one who slowly moved forward to the front of the crowd. Darth Death wasn't impressed at all by her powers. Even though she saved him, he refused to bow to her and continued to walk on. He stopped in front of the fountains, she looked down at him and jumped down next to him. "I see you've healed a bit." She said as he gave a little nod but no smile. "Thanks for saving me, I won't bow to you though, be your apprentice or slave. I am the apprentice of the emperor and I am here to fight for him." The queen didn't like hearing that and swung her lightsaber in an upwards swoop but his new armor deflected the power of her weapon. He smiled as she hit again and again. He remembered an old saying to tempt her further. "You disappoint me Ashley. The emperor holds you in such high esteem! Surely you can do better! I guess you'll have to work harder to kill me...or try!" Lord Death said igniting his duel sabers. She let her guard down and the dark lord shot her with lightning, burning the side of her face and head before raising her lightsaber to block. He gave an evil smile and foce pushed her into the Fire Fountains. She screamed like a banshee. He hopped and grabbed the emperor out of the fountain, setting fire to his hands and arms while the sith watched. He walked away leaving the queen to burn. He stopped before walking out of the temple and turned around.

"The Republic is coming. Get to your stations and let's blast those scum!" The crowd cheered and did what they were ordered. Darth Death took the emperor to his ship and had his med bots work on him as he flew into space to oversee the battle. His ship was cloaked as the sith empire arrived to combat the republic. His fighter was a prototype that held more missiles than any sith fighter and the fleet came out of hyperspace just as the sith apprentice began firing. He hit three attack cruisers and sent two crashing down to Korriban as the sith fleet arrives and sends it's fighter squads out. The cruiser sent out their fighters which overweighed the sith by four to one. Darth Death wasn't stupid while he watched the Republic attempt to destroy the sith empire. He watched as they sent their squads out one by one and concentrated on their method of attack.

Still cloaked, the dark lord flew around the planet, around the battle to the rear of the large capitol republic ships and fired E.M.P. missiles at them and flew to a safe distance before going into hyperspace. William felt Ashley crying for help through the force and as much as he tried to fight it, he was unable to. He disengaged his position in the attack squad and headed for Korriban. Racing down to the planet, William increased the power in his ship so great that it took a couple minutes to get to his destination. The fighter had overheated and began to fall apart as he got closer to the Sith Temple. At the last few seconds of the ship's life William ejected the cockpit top and jumped out of the fighter right before it crashed and exploded at the front doors of the temple. He landed on top of the temple, got his bearings and looked over to the ground. No one was there. The guard squad was killed and was on fire. William dropped down and swung inside of the temple. He quickly scanned around the interior for the queen. He couldn't see her but could feel her presense near. THe jedi ran in not caring about the thousands of sith or the hell hounds that patrolled. All he cared about was finding Ashley. A sith guard spotted William and before he could say anything, the jedi used the force and clapped his hands together once which took the guard and his hound, crumpled them together into a mess of shredded flesh. In the middle of the foyer was the Fire Fountains. Some of the guards had pulled the queen from her firey inferno and had a dozen medbots trying to clean the burned clothes off of her. William didn't care, he ran up to the makeshift infirmary to see how she was doing. The other sith backed away. The jedi held up his hand as the guards closed in.

"I'm not here to kill you, all I want is the queen." The guards shook their heads and activated their lightsaber pikes. William activated his lightsaber and looked around. He saw a long hilt laying nearby and force grabbed it. It was her's. He could feel it and the guards could see it. The jedi activated the second weapon, it glowed red while his jedi weapon glowed purple. He quickly readied himself and motioned for the guards to move in. "Wait!" Someone yelled as everyone turned to look. It was the chancellor of the republic. Using the force, William grabbed Ashley and ran. He ran outside of the temple and across the desert as a jedi fighter landed nearby. A soldier got out and raised his rifle at the jedi. "William Moreland! You have been expelled from the Jedi Order! My orders are to take you to Coruscant where you will stand trial for defecting..." He never got time to finish. The jedi used the force and choked the soldier, ripping his throat wide open and killed him where he stood. Taking the ship, William loaded Ashley on board and raced away. He disengaged the ship's tracking device and went into hyperspace.

Coming out of hyperspace, Crimson Fett in his ship began shooting down the republic and jedi fighters. Accompanied by the Black Talon Sith wing, the Mandalorian hunted down and killed as many jedi as he could before they regrouped. "I'll kill them ship by ship just cover me." Fett said as the pilots agreed and did what they were told. "Yes Sir!" They said and followed him as he hunted down and killed the jedi. It was a war they couldn't win. Darth Death already took down nineth percent of their fleet within the first few minutes. Crimson Fett and his sith wing had killed so many jedi in such a little time that the Republic had no reinforcements to send to help. They could do nothing but retreat. The fighters didn't even have time to return to the capitol ships before they went into hyperspace. Most of the Republic's soldiers were left behind. Flame and the rest of the jedi council searched everywhere for William and they did sense him capturing the queen and killing a soldier, but what his intentions were they did not know.

Chapter 10

Octa, The Sun Cluster

William came out of hyperspace to Octa. A single planet surrounded by a cluster of large suns. The jedi starfighter got closer as William got closer to the planet he called for help and said who he was. They opened a small shield so the ship could fly in and closed it so the solar flares and intense heat wouldn't destroy the planet. THe ship was directed to an underground landing pad. They were met by the Octans. A race of what looked like human and sith mixed but were not. The cockpit opened and William climbed out with the queen. A guard led him to their infirmary where their doctors worked to save the queen. The jedi stood outside and watched. A few hours later they cleaned all of the burned pieces of cloth and placed her in a bacta tank. William looked outside and saw the solar flares surrounding the planet. It was constant color of pink, orange and red. The planet was the only one that never experienced any dark of night. Hours flew by and William watched Ashley floating in a bacta tank. He had no food, no water and no sleep. He stared and could still hear her crying out. The jedi got up and walked over to his wife, placed his hands on the tank and began healing her. He concentrated and her burns rapidly went away. In a few minutes her eyes were open and he helped her out of the tank. She was exhausted and he laid her in bed. William held her hand. She turned her head.

"I underestimated Lord Death, he..." She squeezed the jedi's hand tightly and rolled over. "You came for me?" He smiled, "Yes, crashed my starfighter through the front doors killing at least but no more than twenty. Grabbed you and ran, killed a republic soldier stole his ship and came here. I remembered hearing your speech about aligning with Octa. You're number one on the Republic's most wanted list...and now I'm on it too for murder." He said as she looked at him in wonder and surprise. She smiled and lifted the sheet pulling him on her. A doctor walked by with his assistant, noticed them and walked on their way before shutting off the light so not to bother them. A few hours passed as the two sat and talked about what they wanted to do.

"I just want you. I don't care about the Jedi, Sith or any of them. We can just pick a planet and live our lives without being pawns of any faction." William said holding Ashley in his arms. Since our money from Earth is so valuable and I cashed my last checks on Earth before leaving, they would be worth hundreds of billions of credits." Ashley nodded but deep in her heart she wanted power, she wanted her enemies to suffer and she wanted to rule. She got up off of his lap. He knew that what he wanted wasn't her dreams. He exhaled hard and got up.

"Go, rule your galaxy with an iron fist and make everyone suffer. I can't and won't be a part of that. Get rich and walk on the bones of your enemies." He felt so alone and unwanted as he left. He climbed into the jedi starfighter and flew away leaving her behind as Ashley tried to catch him. The force field opened and the ship exited. Ashley watched on a radar screen as William flew away but he didn't go into hyperspace. He kept flying and increased speed. Once again William felt used. In his head he thought about what he did for her. He fought and killed for her and she left him hanging. It was time for her to learn from her mistakes and without him. The Sun Cluster got closer and closer and began burning up the ship, shutting down the controls and made the inside extremely hot. William was ready to die and extended his arms out to his sides and closed his eyes. Ashley saw what was happening and use the force to pull the ship away. The extreme heat made William pass out while Ashley pulled the ship back to the planet. The ship landed and the queen opened the cockpit. She put her hand on his chest, cooled his body and he woke. "I'm dead?" he asked as Ashley gave him a long kiss. "No my love I need you and if you pull this stunt again, I'll kill you myself. I love you and you are mine forever!" He sat up in bed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I might have some scored to settle with the jedi." She smiled and went to help him up out of bed. He smiled while lifting the sheet up and pulled her in.

The next day they spent the morning talking to the prime minister of Octa and left in an Octan fighter bound for Korriban. The meeting with Octa and they pled their allegiance to the Sith. Their factories had been working night and day building weapons, vehicles, tanks and ships. They couldn't supply the sith with men but could supply them with everything else. They pledged that they would teach their new allies how to use the weapons of war.

Coming out of hyperspace, the two returned to Korriban and gathered the Empire's officers to update them about the current situations and the new addition with the King of Korriban, William Moreland. At a secret ceremony with the sith council, the Queen of Korriban declared William Moreland the new King of Korriban as he knelt before her. She placed her hands on his head and once again drew on the darkside of the force to search for him a name. A voice from far spoke to her revealing a name. She opened her eyes giving the crowd an evil smirk. "You are now Darth Sid, named from Darth Sidious. May your rule be with an iron fist that shakes the very ground you walk on and sends fear into your enemies!"

Darth Sid's first order was to dispatch the Black Shadow Squadron wing to search and destroy the former emperor and Darth Death. The last known path was Ziost. In a few hours the squadron found the both the young sith lord attempting to revive his master. Darth Death didn't see or hear the bombers coming. He was desperately trying to save the emperor but the ancient equipment kept shutting down and he had no idea on how to operate it let alone fix it. They came out of hyperspace and stayed cloaked. Scout ships found where the dark lord was from his ship's heat signature. Approaching the planet at high speed, they began their massive bombing run. The young dark lord's ship was hit and then where the a Terentetek's nest and a Hell Hound's den. Darth Death scrambled out of the cave to assess the damage and was still unable to revive his master the emperor. He ran out of the cave as the monsters came out and began chasing him through the planet's plains and forests. They chased him down as well as the bombers. He activated his lightsaber and force threw behind him, taking out the smaller Terenteteks and Hell hounds. After running for more than an hour, the young dark lord turned around and force threw the group in reverse by more than one hundred meters. The attack killed more than ninty five percent of the group and stunned the rest. While he was running, the squadron landed, taking the emperor and attaching a bomb to Darth Death's ship. He returned to an explosion and watching the Shadow Wing race away. They set his supplies on fire and destroyed the ancient equipment.

He was alone on Ziost with nothing and no way to get home. He sat down and began meditating, looking for any remains of the millions of sith that had settled there so many years ago. The Squadron reported back to the queen who had just entered the War Room and held up her hand. "Wait! He's not dead yet! Re-arm and take the reserves and take Crimson Fett along with you as well!" She said as the men and women were dismissed. Ashley and William were the new leaders of the Sith Empire and were gathering their allies for war. Flame and the council couldn't believe what was happening with William. Due to his knowledge of the location of the jedi temples, they had given the order to start evacuating the base on Rain and take it to Tython but it was too late. The Black Shadow Squadron had already come out of hyperspace and begun their bombing attack run on the temple. The jedi were out of time for getting away as the squadron's leader dropped his bombs into a hole on the top of the cave. Explosions went off for what seemed like an eternity as each ship dropped their payload. Flame and a few members of the jedi council got away. Many were killed in the bombings but the republic didn't dispatch any fighters to capture the sith. On their way to re-arm, the leader took off his helmet and contacted his wife, the queen. "It's been done my love, the jedi temple lies in ruins on Rain, were re-arming and off to the next temple." She was happy with the work on Rain and let him know. "Awesome work my love! Do they know it was you that ordered the bombings or led the attack?" She asked sending sith forces to the bulk of the jedi and republic on Tython.

"As far as I know no but who cares anyway. I'm tired of them and other factions using our people from Earth for their gain. Using them as slaves!" Ashley said nothing. She knew that he was getting mad and was going to let him go his own way. She continued listening as he went on and on. He even went as far as to order the squadrons to split up and hit the jedi temples at the same time instead of one at a time. He got on the holovid with the rest of the officers and ordered them to attack the temples on Tatooine, Endor, Dantooine and the big one on Naboo. "We need to gather our forces near Byss for a massive attack on Tython." William said as Ashley shook her head. "No, the Republic would have those planets in the Deep Core watched. We would have to place them at Kuat. I'll send scouts there now, continue your attacks my love!" She said dispatching scouts to Kuat and got back to meeting with the commanders of the Imperial fleets scattered throughout the galaxy.

Unknown Location in space

Flame met with the remaining members of the jedi council at various places throughout the galaxy. "I elect myself to face the King and Queen of Korriban while you send the rest of the jedi into battle against the Sith. Seaco held up his hand. "Whoa wait a minute! It's gonna be a cold day in hell before I let you go face a sith alone, let alone that one. So I'm going with you against the Lovebirds!" Flame laughed, "Okay old friend, you can come too!" Delpa and John both stood up as well. Flame couldn't say anything as he led them out of the room to the small hangar nearby. Flame walked toward his starfighter. "Where are you going?" John asked the grandmaster. He stopped and turned around. "What's that?" He asked pointing at a small ship. "The emperor was giving away those ships left and right so we got one. Don't worry, every part of this ship has been checked and re-fitted with some special modifications that the others don't have!" John said. The four men entered the ship, left the hangar and went into hyperspace.

A sith fighter came out of hyperspace headed for Ziost. It quickly zeroed in on Darth Death and found him within minutes. The ship landed and a hooded figure walked down the ramp. The young dark lord stood nearby and ignited his weapons, two dual lightsabers. He was ready for anything the hooded figure brought. He pulled down his hood revealing himself to Darth Death. "Darth Lucratis. Did the chancellor send you?" Lucratis shook his head, "No, He doesn't control my destiny. It's time to end this." He said and force pulled his weapons from the young dark lord's hands. Lucratis un-attached the dual saber and dropped the saber on the ground along with the other dual saber. He tossed Death the single saber, activated his own and walked towards the young dark lord who stood still before him. Raising his hand, Darth Death shot lightning from his right hand at Darth Lucratis. He mearly held up his hand and absorbed the attack. Death put away his weapon and punched the ground sending his enemy a shockwave. The dark master did a forward flip in the air and got out of the way. He didn't have time to play around with him and simply held out his hand and force crushed Darth Death's upper torso, sending him to the ground gasping for air. He walked over to the young dark lord and stood over him. He rammed the end of his blade into Death's throat, turned up the power of his saber and slowly ran the blade down his chest, cutting him in half, setting him on fire and dropping the pieces to the ground once again. He then used the force and summoned a Terentetek nest to feast on his body. He waited around until the body was gone, collected his weapons and left the planet while contacting the queen. "Darth Death is Terentetek food. Also the republic is massing near Tython and we have disconnected all beacons near Coruscant and the jedi planet." He reported to both the queen and the chancellor.

Chapter 11

Jedi Temple, Naboo

The Black Shadow Squadron Wing came out of hyperspace. The jedi had no idea that they were coming in cloaked and were gathered outside for a huge celebration. More than one thousand ships and bombers arrived and began their attacks against the largest jedi temple in the galaxy. William and Crimson Fett led the attack. The two split up and knew exactly what to hit and where. The two teams flew in very close formation under their radar. 

"The temple is at the top of this cliff. Everyone ready?" he asked as the ships fanned out and were almost to the main building. "Spread out everyone and drop now...now...now!" William said as the bombers began their attack run while Crimson led the attack on everything else.

They had no chance or warning when the bombs began exploding and the sith opened fire. Every jedi outside was killed. Crimson Fett was the reason for that and continued shooting them down while the sith began bombarding the temple building with bombs, missiles and Terminator missiles which when fired down into the ground, explode fifty meters below and breaking up the temple underground. The Mandalorian fired two Diablo nuclear missiles into the front entrance of the building. All of the sith ships went into hyperspace before leaving the planet when they exploded. It destroyed the entire building and leveled it to the ground. A huge mushroom cloud went into the air. The shockwave moved away very quickly and burned everything for miles. Once again the Sith were victorious and all over the galaxy the Jedi were getting killed.

A few hours later the temple was gone including the jedi inside and most from the Coruscant temple as well. News from the attack quickly spreads across the galaxy. Before Flame and the council heard about it, the Sith had massed near Kuat and was preparing to attack Tython where it was rumored that there were more than two million jedi. The leaders of Korriban had the upper advantage and used it to hit the jedi very, very hard.

On Tython the chancellor had his Republic soldiers all over the planet. On a secret channel the leader of the Republic contacted the Queen of Korriban. "My troops are all over Tython and are awaiting your orders!" Ashley sat back in her chair playing with the ends of her hair. "You do what you want chancellor and never take any orders from me. Why the change?" The chancellor ignored her question as the general leaned in to speak to the queen. "I don't think it would be a wise move for you or his majesty to go to Tython. The Jedi will be pouring their resources from Coruscant and even if he says the republic are waiting for your orders..." The queen nodded and whispered, "General Draaz, he and his assistant are Sith Lords." The general's eyes widened for a moment. He sat back in his padded chair, smoking a cigar. The Sith were hitting Jedi temples all over the galaxy while Flame, John, Seaco and Delpa were flying blind trying to catch William. He was traveling across the galaxy faster than the jedi. They couldn't think of where he was. Scouts were on every Sith planet in the galaxy and still nothing.

Master Glit was ordered to watch the chancellor and his assistant. For months he did that without being detected until Darth Lucratis saw him peeking around the corner and he had strong feelings from the force. Master Glit quickly walked away but should've ran. He thought the coast was clear but the dark lord moved faster than he was. He didn't see the sith behind him until the force jerked Glit into grabbing his lightsaber, turning it on and swinging around behind him to meet the a red bladed lightsaber. After all of his training he had never encountered a sith lord before and he wasn't going to let that go to his head. He didn't speak as his enemy moved forward to attack. He felt the force and instead of blocking in front of him, he thrust his lightsaber backwards. The blade burned into the chest of a sith apprentice and dropped him to the floor before using the force and swinging up, hitting the dark lord's blade so hard that it knocked the weapon out of Lucratis's hand and on to the floor behind him. Master Glit moved in quickly and thrust his blade near the dark lord who flipped backwards, used the force and grabbed his weapon. Once again the blade ignited red in his face and the dark lord was ready to fight. Darth Lucratis de-activated his weapon. He had an idea to ensnare the jedi and the master was about to see the true power of the sith!

"Very powerful you are jedi. Give in to the darkside and join us Master Glit. We can use your skills in the upcoming war against the Republic and make you no longer a pawn for the jedi. Be silent! Another sith approaches behind you! I know you can feel him through the force. Attack and kill him jedi! Kill him before he kills you!" He screamed as the jedi master turned around and thrusted the green blade into the chest of a female...jedi! "NOOOOO!" He screamed out and quickly pulled the blade from her torso. He fell to the floor with the jedi in his arms. He placed his hand on her chest and begun using the force to heal her.

"Let her die! She's worthless and deserves what she got. What kind of idiot sneaks up on a jedi with their their weapon on and about to take on a sith with no damn weapon!? Who does that? Come on Master Glit, KILL HER!" He screamed into his ear as he finally let go of her and let the body fall to the floor. Before dying, the female jedi spoke to the master jedi being manipulated by the sith lord.

"I...forgive..y..you..ma..mas..ter..jedi..He's...right. Wha...what..kind..of..jedi...comes...up..like..I..I'm...worthlessss..." The life of the female jedi was gone. The jedi master thought nothing of it, turned around and walked away with Darth Lucratis. His work was done by taking an enemy and turning him into an ally.

The two men got into a lift. "Something I need you to do." He said and whispered into the man's ear using the force. "Go back to the jedi temple and..." He said to the jedi before stepping out of the lift. It went down to the first floor, the jedi got out and ran to meet with apprentices training near the gate. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the weapon. Walking away, Darth Lucratis could hear the apprentices and younglings screaming before the Republic opened fire on the jedi killing him on the spot. The dark lord smiled and moved on to his next victim. Down at the ground floor outside, ten jedi lie dead. Eleven counting the female that was just killed. The body was hauled away by an apprentice and Darth Lucratis was at it again. He walked up to a female jedi knight. Grabbing his side and faking a mortal wound, the sith spoke to the jedi in pain.

"Excuse me miss but I need help. A sith lord hit me around the corner and..." The dark lord slid down the wall and fell on the floor. The jedi dropped to his aid and he snagged another one. She listened to his heart and using the force, he grabbed her head and whispered into her ear. She got up and helped him to his feet. She entered a lift and followed down the same path that the jedi before him. Darth Lucratis moved on to a group of jedi and using the force, he did it again. This time sending a group of jedi down to the exit, the Republic didn't hesitate. Instead they opened fire killing them all and starting the war with the jedi. Grabbing his comlink, Darth Lucratis contacted Darth Bruticus.

"Wonderful news chancellor, war has begun between the jedi and republic!" Hearing a long laugh, the dark master finally spoke. "Excellent work my friend! Nothing like allies fighting each other! Keep up the awesome work Darth Lucratis!" He said and ended the transmission. The dark lord returned to his office and begun turning jedi against themselves once again.

To keep from getting caught, the queen moved the sith council including the officers to to Octa in the Sun Cluster. The jedi investigators landed on Naboo, Tatooine and other planets looking for survivors. There were few and morale between allies was getting lower since the jedi was unable to find the King and Queen of Korriban. The Mandalorians had arrived and begun their attack on Tython while the jedi numbers dwindled rapidly against the Republic. In a desperate move to save them, the jedi had begun retreating and left Tython. Flame and his jedi couldn't find the king or queen. They stopped on Utapau to refuel and rest. While the jedi were asleep, Flame sat in the middle of the room on the floor meditating. Powers of the force unknown were pounding against the walls. Among the sleeping dead, John woke up and walked into the living room. He saw the spirits and wisps of the force surrounding his body. The younger jedi had never seen anything like what was flying around his friend and master. The powers began flying around John and to him it felt like a warm blanket. He immediately sat down in front of Flame, closed his eyes and the force began speaking to him. The force linked their visions together and through the force they saw the room they were sitting in, out to the planet, zoomed out to the system and finally zoomed out to the galaxy. For a few minutes the two jedi were in awe as the force showed them things that no one had even seen. They saw the jedi transporters fleeing, racing from Tython in hyperspace going faster than anyone had gone before. Led by the force, they headed to a large and secure planet system called Arex in Wild Space. The leaders of their allies were also led there by the force. 

Flame and his jedi group were the first to arrive. "We have an amazing system of planets provided by the force in our desperate time of need. One thing we are missing is where the sith are and how we can get to them." The others agreed as Flame sat down on the landing pad and began to meditate. His vision took him back out into space and to a planet in the Unknown Regions surrounded by large suns. The force spoke to the grand master and said one word. "Octa." 

He opened his eyes but the force shut them again and showed him more. This time he saw the corrupt chancellor and his assistant, the emperor on Korriban in a bacta tank. Darth Lucratis luring jedi to their deaths by the Republic while the King of Korriban flies with the Black Shadow Squadron and the Queen sits on Octa orchestrating the entire war. He saw Ashley and William embraced together. They turned around and smiled as if he was standing in front of them. Each one of them had sith eyes and laughed at him. Ashley used the force and pushed him out of his meditation. He fell backwards on the floor and opened his eyes. The Mandalorians summoned to Tython by the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, Crimson Fett. "The stage is set my brothers! We need only our allies and I can update everyone the plan to counter attack the sith and beat them at their own game!" He saw other ships arriving to the planet. He stood up and smiled to John, Seaco and Delpa.

Chapter 12

Unknown Location, Coruscant

A chunk of human lie on the ground for months. If it was anyone else they would be dead but not this time. He was granted another chance and took it. The man got up and brushed himself off. His clothes were burned off and gone but not his spirit. At the bottom of the planet, the man walked around and found a low lit junk shop. He entered and began looking around. The man from behind the counter saw him and came around, grabbed his arm and took him in the back room. "Wait here sir, I might have some clothes that will fit you." He said and left. The man looked around real fast and found a pistol next to two rifles. He grabbed them before the man returned with the clothes. "Here try these on and if they fit they are yours. Don't worry about paying for them, they were free and they are free for you." The man put the clothes on and they fit. He nodded and shook his hand, "I pay my debts and I'll return." He said leaving with the weapons. Now he was fully clothed and armed as he saw a taxi off in the distance. It hurt but he began running to catch up before it took off. The rear bumper was quite big, big enough for the man to climb on. The taxi took off straight up while the man laid down and hung on. A few minutes later the taxi returned to the depot. He rolled off before it landed and stood up checking the guns out he got. He spoke with a driver about a ride to the jedi temple. The driver's eyes widened for a moment and then returned.

The man looked him in the eye and saw his fear. "Sir, I'm sorry but the jedi temple here has been destroyed for quite some time!" The man was shocked and staggered backwards a little before sitting down. Slowly he shook his head and couldn't believe the words that he was just told. "Can you take me to the Republic JSF offices?" Again the driver shook his head. "You don't want to go there Sir. We got word that the Republic was attacking the jedi on Tython along with the Sith and the Mandalorians." The man got up and walked around thinking about his options. The driver went and spoke with the owners who came out to meet the man. He shook their hands and introduced himself. "I'm General Marquez of the Jedi Strike Force. I was almost fatally wounded and just revived a few hours ago. I'm not aware of the current situations between the Jedi, Sith and the Republic. I need to get a starfighter...but where to go. I don't have a comlink to contact them."

One of the owners motioned the general to follow him. He was led to a secret landing pad where a ship sat. "General I have this. It's an old STX-44 used by the last general of the JSF before your arrival...or actually before your arrival from Earth." The general gave him an odd look and he smiled. "I came here from St. Louis and to stay out of history's way and not to be a slave, I sold a one dollar bill and I bought this company and enough for my friends to work and live." The general nodded and laughed. "I'm from L.A." He said and they talked some more about home and how they both missed it. The owner gave the General the ship and showed him how to fly it. Before leaving, he opened the cockpit and spoke, "If you want to find the rest of your families, go to Naboo. Outside of Theed look for a blue roofed house and a man named Tag. He knows where they are and tell him I sent you. There will be no fees or anything, thank you my friend and may the force be with you!" The cockpit closed and he blasted off from the pad. He activated the comlink and spoke. "Code four hundred are you there?" He said and heard nothing. He left Coruscant an began drifting out into space and said again. "Code four hundred...this is big daddy are you there? Over." Nothing but silence and he didn't give up. "Code four hundred, this is big daddy." A holo of Flame appeared, "JESSE! Sending you our coordinates now brother!" He said in a very happy voice. The general took the ship into hyperspace and disappeared from Coruscant in a flash.

Flame was a happy man again. He force ran inside of a hangar singing. Seaco looked over at Delpa who was covered in oil and started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" he asked as more jedi saw the master laughing and walked over to see what was going on. The jedi and some allies stood on a landing pad as the general's ship landed and received a warm welcome when he got out. Where's Eric?" He asked as Flame walked up to his friend first. The others backed away. "He left after your death...disappearance. I don't where he is." Jesse nodded slowly. "I see...well get me updated on everything and we can go from there with our attacks and such." He said as the jedi led him to the War Room. Seaco, John and Delpa stayed behind.

"You didn't tell him what happened with Eric." Seaco said as Flame nodded his head. "Yeah I didn't want him to feel worse or bad so I didn't say anything. I'll tell him what happened later but I have a feeling that we haven't heard the last of him. I strongly feel that the emperor will contact us or me soon." The others nodded and ran to catch up to the general.

On Korriban the same happened to the emperor. Badly burned and scarred, he was thrown away like trash but the last string of his life he used the force to hide and rapidly heal his body. He remembered the fun days of the JSF with Flame and William kicking himself in the ass over Ashley. He laughed and kept laughing. He finally got up but felt that he was alone in the sith temple. Using the force he scanned the area and was right. He was alone and for him, that was great. He found his way to his room and dressed, grabbed a few lightsabers. He entered the War Room. No one was there, no masters, no students, no one. He saw holos that showed where Ashley and William were. He laughed, flipped a switch and watched as Flame, leader of the jedi appeared on the holo. For a sith that was an odd move...very odd indeed. They talked for a few minutes and the emperor told where they were and where their fighters were hiding. Before they ended the transmission, the emperor caught a glimpse of Jesse and gave the grand master a smile. The jedi smiled back. "The force didn't show you where you could find them old friend, I did." The emperor said and shut off his projector. Flame's jaw dropped. He was right, looking at the holos. The sith were all on Octa and the plants in between the suns were running full blast. Flame looked at Jesse and gave a nod. The general sent messages to all of the jedi temples and summoned them to their location.

Senate Building, Coruscant

The emperor traveled to Coruscant to meet with the Chancellor and saw the news on. The republic was on Tython fighting against what was left of the jedi. Flame finally ordered them to retreat as the JSF recalled all jedi in the galaxy. General Marquez and Delpa Gival were gathering teams of wolves to travel with the jedi. Hundreds of fighters left Tython and went into hyperspace as the Republic followed. The emperor's shuttle landed but the guards were few and the jedi were none. He exited the ship alone, armed with nothing more than a couple of lightsabers. The entrance doors got closer and when the doors opened for him to enter a guard held up his hand. The emperor ignited the sith weapon and buried the blade into the guard's chest. He had no chance to scream before his torso exploded, shooting body parts all over the foyer as the evil man walked to the nearest lift and entered. Four guards saw the damage from their comrade and looked up at the emperor who smiled and waved at them. They got into a nearby lift and followed the emperor up to the Chancellor's office. He got out first and activated his weapons. He waited for them to exit and began running towards him. He swung his left arm out, followed by his right. One blade sliced a guard in half from his left shoulder through his chest and out of the bottom right side of his stomach. Before falling to the floor, the emperor grabbed him and looked down into his stomach. "You need to eat better kid, ha ha ha!" He dropped the man down and stood in front of the other three. "Come on dumbasses, it's three against one!" he said as the guards raised their rifles and fired at the emperor. He raised his red blade and deflected the shots back at them, dropping two more of them. The last guard dropped his weapon and unclipped a lightsaber. He ignited the weapon and the emperor walked over to the boy. The blade glowed green in his face as red glowed in the man's. "That weapon isn't yours boy. Whose dead body did you steal it from?" he asked as the boy started to get nervous. The blade shook in his hands and got worse as the emperor kept talking. He held out his hand and used the force to take the weapon from him. The boy got mad and moved forward to take the jedi weapon away.

"That's mine! Give it to me!" He said trying to take it away from the emperor. "STOP!" He said using the force. The boy moved back and held out his hand. The lightsaber moved from the emperor's hand back to his. "They wouldn't have me so I left. Took my lightsaber and left. They don't and never cared for me. Don't care for me now." He turned to leave but the emperor used his fingers and pulled them toward him. The boy stopped in his tracks and couldn't move. He turned around quickly and used the force to push the emperor. He fell down and rolled on his back. He quickly got up and the boy was gone. He didn't have time to give chase but it did make him smile. He entered the Chancellor's office and was met by both Darth Bruticus and Darth Lucratis. They bowed to him and he as well. "I have no soldiers, they all followed the "Queen" he said giving the quotes sign with his fingers. The two sith laughed. Bruticus sat down and offered the emperor a seat. "You put us in charge here my lord, our loyality is to you not the queen." The emperor sat down and was given a cup of tea. He sipped it slowly and nodded. "We can always defeat the jedi, the republic and re-take over the sith. Our one single problem is that we cannot die and neither can they. Ashley, William, me you Lucratis, Crimson Fett and everyone from Earth. General Marquez and some of the JSF are all from the same planet and we all can't die! Including General Marquez's wolf squads!" He said sitting back on a couch. The Chancellor gave his master an odd look. "Yes his wolves are bigger, faster and stronger than our hell hounds and they run away when faced against them." The chancellor sat back sipping his tea as well.

"What do we do then?" The chancellor asked. "Use our weaknesses in other places." He finished his tea and got up from the couch. "Send the hell hounds against their ground forces." He said walking to the door. "Oh and another thing. Withdraw the troops from Tython. It's pathetic hearing about the republic attacking jedi that aren't there on the planet. Hold them outside the Octa system and don't attack. Even if the jedi are there. Tell them not to attack the jedi...not yet. Give them an apology." Darth Lucratis ran to call them away as Bruticus smacked himself on the forehead. The emperor laughed, "Slap yourself again and again." He said and continued that evil laugh walking out the door. The sith lord returned and they met the emperor at the door. He turned and bowed to them and they bowed to him. "Ready your fighters Darth Bruticus, Darth Lucratis. We're going to war!"

Planet Arex, Wild Space  
Sky above Jedi Temple

General Marquez and Jedi Grand Master Flame were inside of JSF Heavy Cruisers slowly flying out of the hangars and landing pads. One hundred of the biggest ships in the JSF took what seemed to be forever just getting out of the landing bays. Standing by in space were litterally millions upon millions of jedi fighters and bombers waiting to dock inside the ships. The general gave the word and they entered the cruisers. From all over the galaxy, the jedi answered the call and arrived with their allies from over ten thousand planets. Millions and millions of ships continued coming out of hyperspace at Arex. Flame stood next to the general in awe. "I've never.." The jedi said as Jesse cut him off, "Neither have I my friend, neither have I." The general opened all comm channels. "Calling all jedi and allies. We're running out of room to piggyback everyone to Octa and it's not very far away. Follow us my friends." He said and gave the order for hyperspace. Within a few minutes, millions of spacecraft disappeared from Arex. The jedi on the planet watched during the night as the ships streaked across space and then disappearing in an instant. Both Flame and General Marquez got their allies leaders on the cruisers and met to help plan out the attacks. They were ready when they got to their destination and began coming out of hyperspace.

Ashley and William along with the sith empire officers watched their holos in the war room as they saw the bulk of the Jedi forces arrive at the outer markers of the Sun Cluster. They were unable to count the multiple ships that kept popping into their radar. They waited which made the sith worry. They were completely surrounded and had no where to go. They had no idea that the Republic was on it's way as well and when the leaders of the sith had readied their ships for battle, the chancellor and emperor arrived with the Republic forces. The general was about to give the orders to attack when the Republic showed up. "Stand down but be ready!" He said pacing back and forth on the bridge. A message came from the chancellor and right away General Marquez knew who it was. He leaned into Flame and whispered in his ear. "That's Darth Bruticus of the sith. If he is trying to apologize then it's because the emperor is pulling the strings. It's also cause our army is bigger than his and they're here to re-capture the sith from The Lovebirds." He said smiling at the jedi grandmaster who laughed and tried to hide it in front of the chancellor.

"As leader of the Republic, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for the attack on the jedi from our soldiers at Tython. We need each other..." He was cut off by Flame who held up his hand. "Anytime we're going to get to the point Chancellor?" The jedi asked as he gave a frowning look. "Yes we're sorry for the attacks on the jedi and we're here to support you against the sith." Flame shook his head. "No Chancellor, you are a sith lord!"

The Sun Cluster

It was out and everyone in the Jedi Order knew that the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord. The word spread like wild fire among the allies as well but they weren't afraid. Their armies were counted at more than five hundred legions of soldiers. The sith empire and Republic was beaten before the war started. General Marquez had a secret weapon up his sleeve that neither the sith or the Republic knew he had. With the Chancellor still watching the two jedi leaders, the general gave the order for the robot drone fighters to clear the way through. Five capitol ships opened their hangar doors and hundreds of thousands of drone ships exited and flew at double speed toward the force fields that kept the Sith Empire safe. It wasn't long until the drones found weaknesses in the shield and began attacking them. He turned and nodded at Flame who used the force and shut off the holo-projector which was allowing the Chancellor to watch. He was left in the dark and the jedi investigators quickly got to work on the surroundings of the Chancellor. He was on one of the heavy cruisers of the Republic and the next attack the general had was EMP drones attacking them. He gave the order and again, millions of EMP drones flew out and raced towards the Republic capitol ships, hitting them with EMP shots and disabling almost all of their ships.

Three advanced sith fighters exited a heavy cruiser seconds before it was hit and instantly cloaked. The general saw it and shook his head just as many ships came out of hyperspace. "Mandalorians are here, disengage the EMP drones and attack them!" He said as they moved to attack speed and hit them with the force of nothing they have ever known before. The general, Flame and the entire Jedi Council watched as the drones destroyed the bounty hunters down to barely nothing. The only ship that was strong enough to survive was Crimson Fett's ship. They watched his movements around their ships while the General ordered more drones to the shields near Octa. In less than an hour, the shields were down and more drones moved in to destroy the Sith Empire's forces. Due to their enormous numbers, Jesse ordered the wolf squad return back to the mothership. The Sith were secretly cruising around the rear of the jedi forces and began attacking the engines and other vital parts of the ships. "Put up your shields in the rear! Release the drones to find and destroy them!" Jesse yelled as two torpedoes hit the large glass windows in front of the bridge where the general was standing. He fell to the floor and Flame used the force to help him get up quickly.

Jesse shook his head and let out a huge sigh. He lit a big cigar and blew out the smoke fast. Flame walked over and stood next to him. "You know him?" he asked. Jesse nodded. "Yes when they arrived at the temple and Eric gave them the choice of choosing their faction. There was the men who became Darth Bruticus, Darth Lucratis, and Crimson Fett and now he has a student, Blade. Now they are three of the most dangerous people in the galaxy. Who is the emperor?" Flame shook his head. "We still don't know." He lied and didn't want to give him the terrible truth to his best friend. The general could see right through him. He got in Flame's face and spoke softly and quietly. "I'll only ask this one last time, who is the emperor?" The jedi looked down at the floor and looked up with tears in his eyes.

"I think it's Eric and instead of going after him, I've given him some slack." He turned and walked away when it hit him hard. "You have no idea how many family and friends I've lost over the years and to lose another to the sith...to be it's leader...it's EMPEROR!" He paused and staggered back as the jedi council moved closer to hear. "I hear voices from the dead at night and I can't sleep anymore. I've been the longest grand master in the history of the jedi at three thousand years!" Master Qi, an alien walked over to the grand master and wrapped her hands around his head and closed her eyes. Using the force she eased his pain and suffering. She looked over at the council and gave a nod. They moved in and grabbed Flame, taking him from the bridge to the infirmary to rest. Master Qi went with them to watch over him. Jesse turned around and looked out of the large window again. "Master Buroc you are the new grand master of the jedi while Flame is down. I'm sure that Masters Smith and Gival will assist you and I with whatever we need including the three cloaked sith lords flying around like a bunch of idiots." The men smiled as an idea popped inside Seaco's head.

"We can arm the drones until..." Seaco said as Master Gival zoned out everything that he and the others were saying. He closed his eyes and walked over to the window. Putting his hands on the glass and using the force, he saw them flying around cloaked and opened his eyes. "General, hand me the controls of the drones right now!" He said as the general did exactly that. The jedi moved them from standby to armed and to the position that he sensed and they started hitting their targets. "With these drones, when one hits they all follow." Jesse said as one of the sith advanced fighters was hit but they moved quickly to keep them from hitting again. The general gave the order for the jedi to attack the sith empire. It wasn't long before their ships and factories were destroyed. The allies of the jedi landed on Octa and stormed the castle. The sith didn't put up a fight, they were unarmed and did something that had never been done before, they surrendered. General Marquez was leary about the capture of the King and Queen of Korriban but they were taken without a fight. Master Gival sent the EMP drones to hit the Mandalorians and then retreating them so the others could destroy their soldiers once again.

Chapter 13

The Sun Cluster

William and Ashley also known as the King and Queen of Korriban were arrested and taken to the Senate on Coruscant. The officers of the Sith Empire were also captured and imprisoned. The Republic cruisers were still without power and continued falling in space. There was nothing anyone could do for them as well as the bulk of the Mandalorians who were hit as well with EMP attacks from the jedi. Coming out of being cloaked, the sith lords assessed the damages and went to Octa to see what and who were left. The sith were left. Most of them were standing around the war room looking at what had been done, what the jedi had done on the news but most of all they wondered what was going to happen to them. The chancellor summoned transports to Octa to rescue the sith and take them back to Korriban as well as transports to rescue the republic soldiers caught in space. The Emperor put Darth Lucratis in charge of taking care of the sith.

General Marquez was ordered to withdraw from Octa to Arex. He refused due to a gut feeling and out of the millions of soldiers, he kept fifteen cruisers while the others went into hyperspace and that's when they hit. Octan fighters poured through the shield gates and begun attacking the JSF. The general opened all comms. "The Octans are attacking! I repeat, the Octans are attacking!" he said as Master Gival used the remaining drones to hit their ships. As fast as they destroyed the fighters, more came through the shield. He got on the intercom and ordered the JSF to their ships to attack. The general along with Masters Gival and Smith stood on the bridge watching thousands of fighters heading toward the cruisers. The jedi looked at the enemies and at the general then back at the fighters and back at the general. He finally smiled, "Looking back and forth Master Gival is only going to hurt your neck my friend." He laughed and saw the ships getting closer and closer. "OPEN FIRE!" Master Smith yelled to the fleet while some of the allies returned to Octa to help. As soon as they came out of hyperspace the Octans lifted the shields surrounding the Sun Cluster and exposed them to extreme amounts of heat and radiation which destroyed them in seconds. Master Smith fired a barrage of missiles which were useless when they got close to the cluster. Again the extreme heat exploded them in seconds. The JSF fighters retreated back a lilttle and watched as the Octans destroyed the missiles.

"The Octans are somehow harnessing the power of the suns to burn through their shields, destroying the ships." Master Smith said as General Marquez continued leaning up against the window smoking his cigar. He smiled at the attempts to scare him but with years of experience under his belt, he didn't even flinch. "Send the EMP drones down then bring them up to hit the gates. If there are any left, hit the large defense pods and knock out their radar. Then send the black drones in to destroy everything." He said as Master Smith obeyed and made it so. General Marquez watched as missions of drones shot out from underneath the bridge of his ship, spread out and raced for the gates to the Sun Cluster. Within minutes the drones disabled the gates and any defenses they had. The JSF bombers flew in and hit every target, leveling all factories and military installations both in space and on the planet. The bombings continued for two whole days and didn't quit until General Marquez got tired. The Octans finally surrendered to the JSF general and he transported both himself and Jedi grand master Seaco Buroc to the surface to meet with both the senator and prime minister of Octa for a cease-fire. They all signed a peace treaty and the JSF was satisfied with the outcome, General Marquez ordered his forces back to Coruscant instead of Arex to start re-building the jedi temple.

It was worse than he imagined but stuck with it and pressed on with cleanup. He oversaw everything which didn't take long. Within three months the old temple was salvaged, the rest gone and more than five million robots had been hard at work re-building both the temple and the lower levels. Contractors of allies from all over the galaxy arrived to help design and build the enormous temple. He ordered three JSF cruisers to stay behind and now protect the Octans from Sith counter attacks now that they were no longer allies.

Crimson Fett was in the area training his student Blade when the emperor appeared before the great bounty hunter. "Crimson Fett! I have a mission for you two. Go to Korriban to the Blood Castle hangar. I have a few presents, upgrades for your ship. Then return to Octa, disable the JSF with EMP's but do not engage them. They are too many and backup from their allies isn't far away. Destroy both the Senator and Prime Minister and return to me on Coruscant. Then I will tell you about the second part of the mission." The hunters bowed and the projector faded away. Within a few minutes the two ships went into hyperspace for Korriban. During the flight, Crimson continued his teachings to Blade who paid attention to every detail. "When we land on Korriban, you will leave your ship there and fly with me. This mission is very serious and precise, there can be no mistakes Blade!" The two came out of hyperspace and quickly headed for Blood Castle. The secret hangar opened, the two ships flew in and the doors closed. "Land at the back of the hangar on that dark, red lit colored pad, get your supplies and bring them to my ship including your armor and weapons. Leave nothing behind!" He said walking off of his ship. The Sith Empire mechanics began work on his ship and didn't quit until the parts were installed. 

Soon the ship was on it's way to Octa. Everything on the ship was dark and there was no light anywhere. "When we come out of hyperspace there will be complete and absolute silence until the mission is over. The JSF can and will be able to hear everything and I don't want them to hear anything from us. Working for the Sith will be very unpleasent if we fail. Understand?" He said as Blade spoke. "Yes." He strapped himself in the seat next to Crimson and gave him a thumbs up. Crimson nodded and took the ship into hyperspace soon after leaving the castle and didn't wait to enter hyperspace. A thunderous boom could be felt and heard by the sith but no one was alerted to them leaving. They flew silent and blind until reaching their destination. They finally came out of hyperspace cloaked. Blade gave another thumbs up and the bounty hunters went to work. Blade aimed at each JSF cruiser and fired two EMP missiles per ship. Staying cloaked the ship kept on to Octa and landed outside of the senator's house. The two kept silent as they checked their weapons and exited the ship. Nothing was waiting for them as they disabled the alarm and snuck inside. The two searched for the senator and found the prime minister laying next to him. Crimson smiled and gave Blade a nod who stood on the other side of the bed. They pulled their weapons out at the same time, placed the barrel at their heads and each pulled the trigger. Octa's leaders were dead and the bounty hunters set explosives inside and outside of the house before leaving. Blade set the time and the two quickly left the house, walking right into the JSF.

"Open Fire!" The captain screamed as at least thirty men began firing at the bounty hunters. "Run!" Crimson yelled as the two men took off for the ship in the rear of the house. They both ran like they've never run before while Crimson used his remote and let down the ramp and started the ship's engines. He turned around on occasion and fired back at the JSF Troopers. He got into the ship but didn't hear Blade behind him. He looked out and saw him hobbling towards the ship. The JSF captain stopped two meters behind the young bounty hunter and shot several times. Crimson heard and saw the blaster bolts fly from the Captain's gun and rip through Blade's armor and into his back, hips and legs. dropping him to the ground. Crimson's eyes widened and he hopped out of the ship and ran over to his student. The captain stopped for a second while looking at the bounty hunter. He began reloading his rifle as Crimson gave an evil smile. He pulled a Terminator bomb from his pocket, button already pushed in and tossed it to the JSF officer. "Catch this you son of a bitch!" he yelled before picking up his student and running back inside the ship. He closed the ramp and went into hyperspace from the ground! The force of the jets blasted everyone backwards more than sixty meters and disappeared while burning four large marks in the ground that melted the dirt with the extreme heat. The captain still had the bomb in his hand when finally it exploded and killed everyone in the group as well.

Crimson summoned several medbots to help with Blade as he contacted Darth Veyrax.  
"The senator and prime minister are both dead as well as several JSF officers and jedi. Everyone that attacked us are dead. We're on our way Lord Veyrax." Crimson said as the sith lord nodded. "What of your student?" He asked. "The medbots are tending to him as we speak. He'll be okay and if not I can get another student in time. I left the Jedi Investigators a nice little present in the house." He said smiling at Darth Veyrax who laughed. "Yes my friend, that will be excellent! We will see you soon Crimson Fett!" He said as the projector faded. The bots stripped off Blade's armor and began work on his back and legs. The ship came out of hyperspace and headed for the Senate building. It landed in the Chancellor's secret hangar. Two of the emperor's doctors entered the ship with two soldiers and took Blade off of the ship and to a Republic infirmary. There he was secretly taken care of while the Emperor paid Crimson Fett and told him the last part of his mission.

"Take these Terminator bombs and set them around the Council Chambers at the Jedi Temple on Arex." Crimson's eyes widened. In the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn't survive. He bowed to the emperor, took the bombs and the money to the ship. He snuck back in and took Blade with him. He had a plan in his mind and went to Arex. When he arrived Crimson landed the ship and asked the guards to summon Jedi Grand Master Flame. The man arrived as requested and met with the bounty hunter. His student Blade was taken to the infirmary and healed by the Jedi.

"The emperor is planning another war against you and is assembling the republic to attack you. In retaliation against the sith, the Mandalorians are against the sith and it's leader." Flame shook his head, "They have done enough damage already and how would we know that your people wouldn't try hitting us again? After all we haven't the credits to pay them and there are no planets that they can hide in. Most of them are already on the JSF's most wanted list. The Jedi are already spread so thin it's not even funny. Your people, your mercenaries have killed so many jedi in the last year, that they are now killed on sight. You can go back and tell your people that the bulk of the jedi that they killed....were children under the age of twelve who couldn't help a gundark out of quicksand. I hope they're done patting themselves on the back after learning about that one cause I won't let them take down anymore of my family again. The next Mandalorian that steps in my path again to hurt them will cease to exist." Crimson nodded. "I understand master jedi but I need a favor." Flame looked over at Seaco Buroc, Delpa and John who were staring at the bounty hunter. He looked back at the man who stood still and smiled for a second. "Let me speak with the council and I'll return in a few minutes. He walked over and stood in a group. The council was shocked about what he said. "We cannot trust them." Seaco said as Flame used the force and looked deeper into Crimson's mind. "No, he didn't go to the Sith, they came to him while he was fighting off the Senate guards...gave him weapons, that ship and his armor." Crimson waited patiently until Flame waved him over to them.

"Is that true Mandalorian armor?" Flame asked as the bounty hunter shook his head. "John, get me Blade's chest piece from the infirmary please." He asked as the young jedi master force ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later. "Here you go Master." He said handing the plate to Flame who used the force and scanned it carefully. A few seconds later the jedi grand master looked up and shook his head. "No Crimson, this armor is not Mandalorian, it's cheaply painted from the Sith Empire. Their troopers use this crap and most of them die in battle due to it. I strongly believe in my heart that you were set up by the Emperor. If he had Jedi armor it would've saved him but the jedi aren't mercenaries nor do we live the life-style of the Mandalorians." He said as they both nodded their heads and smiled. "I'll pay for your information on where the Emperor is. I would even consider having a...Mandalorian Jedi with his student who would prosper more here than with the Sith." Flame said walking around the council chambers. Crimson's jaw hit the floor as so did the jedi in the room. "When the Emperor finds out that you were here, he'll kill you, Blade and try to come after us. What I'm wondering is why you came here to begin with. Maybe a change of heart? Maybe to catch us off guard and kill us? Maybe to take those Terminator bars in your pockets to place around the chambers and blow us up? Just what are your intentions Crimson...or should I say Sterling. That's what your mind tells me but it also tells me that deep in your heart someone needs to pay for your treachery." He lowered his head to the floor, nodded and looked up. Flame could see the compassion in his heart and that he would give his life for what he's done.

"That's a true person there Crimson and what I like. That's what I look at in someone and I see that someone in you and I'm not just talking out of my ass. This for me is from the heart as well and all decisions go through me before they are done. I can snap my fingers and have someone killed or saved. Sorry to say but for my position, it's that easy." Crimson nodded and spoke, "Yes I understand. If my life will satisify the jedi and the victims I've taken, then take mine." He said dropping his pistols on the floor. Flame walked over to the bounty hunter, picked up the weapons from the floor and placed them inside a trash can. He handed it to John. Delpa walked over to Crimson. "Take off your armor." He said as the man stripped himself of his armor. Flame looked at General Marquez who had just entered the room. He smiled at the man who smiled back. "General, destroy the ship." He said as the man bowed and left the room. Minutes later they heard the great explosions of Crimson's ship. He returned and reported to the jedi grand master that the ship had been destroyed. Flame smiled and nodded, "Sounded like it General." He said laughing as the rest of the jedi started laughing in an uproar. The bounty hunter smiled and once again dropped his head in shame. "I'm ready for death." The bounty hunter said as the room got very quiet. Flame placed his hand on Crimson's shoulder. "We're not going to exterminate you, we never were but you won't need that ship, the armor or the weapons. The Jedi have some of the best armor in the galaxy and if you'll follow Master Light she'll show you everything that's available for you."

Chapter 14

Chancellor's Office, Coruscant

The Emperor sat on a red and black colored chair sipping sith wine from a long glass when Crimson Fett and Blade walked through the door. After the two bounty hunters blew the automatic door from the wall. The emperor spilled the wine all over his shirt and fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Crimson laughed as the emperor got up from the floor and ignited his lightsaber. Another lightsaber ignited from behind the wall and then one more from a room to the right side of the bounty hunters. Crimson smiled under his new helmet as Blade slowly pulled a long metal rod from behind his back. Darth Lucratis put his blade in front almost against the young bounty hunter's throat. Blade quickly grabbed the dark lord's wrist and twisted it around backwards, slicing the red blade into his leg and through his knee, dropping him to the floor. He untwisted the rod and made two as the chancellor came from behind the wall and stood next to the emperor. Blade turned around and used a swing motion that hit Darth Lucratis twice across the face with both rods, knocking him out. He quickly turned around and moved closer to the chancellor hitting his hand that held the lightsaber. It flew into the emperor's path and he leapt over the lightsaber and into Crimson's way. He pulled two chrome pistols and opened fire on the sith leader who blocked each shot and got faster as the bounty hunter got faster and faster. He stopped thinking about where he was going to hit him next and began firing wild. The emperor was starting to get tired and pressed his attack forward. Crimson didn't back up and refused to back down. His firing got faster and faster as the emperor started getting slower. A shot went off and hit his hip in one leg and then the other. Flame entered the room along with John, Seaco and Delpa. Bright lightsabers on, they moved in closer to the sith leaders and captured the three of them.

Lower Levels, Jedi Temple, Ilum

The King and Queen of Korriban, William and Ashley. The chancellor Darth Bruticus and his assistant Darth Lucratis with the emperor Darth Veyrax were transported to the frozen, snowy planet of Ilum in a stasis chamber. Even though they were encased in a chamber. They could each see what was going on. Flame was satisified as well as the Jedi Order. General Marquez set his best men to guard them while each person was encased in carbonite and placed in the deepest chasm of the planet. Credits were transferred from the Jedi Order to the Mandalorians including Crimson and Blade. The jedi took over the republic including replacing the chancellor with Delpa Gival and returning the soldiers back to Coruscant. Octa was silent as the Jedi Investigators searched the planet for the leaders. A jedi fighter came out of hyperspace to Ilum and landed in the hangar. The jedi climbed out as JSF workers loaded the ship away. He turned around as an officer pointed up. "So the prisoners don't get away." The jedi nodded and turned around but sensed something...someone coming. "Lockdown the hangar, clear everyone out quickly!" The jedi yelled as they did what they were told.

Darth Lucratis escaped from his cell and crawled through a large pipe full of waste. To him it seemed to go on and on like kilometers before he got out. He had no lightsaber but didn't need one. The dark side was all he needed. He got to the end and used the force to move the large iron gate out of the way and pulled himself out. Covered in waste, he shook himself off and force ran to the edge of one of the large compactor utility rooms. He ran inside of one of the supply rooms, jumped into the shower, grabbed some clothes and ran out. Disguised as a custodian, the sith lord blended in with other workers going to clean a nearby hangar. Darth Lucratis got inside and quickly waved his hand across the entire hangar, hiding himself from the entire legion of the JSF, except one. Sirens blared in the distance alerting everyone of his escape. He climbed into a jedi bomber but it was out of fuel. The sith lord climbed out and quickly into another. Same thing again, no fuel. Grand master jedi Seaco Buroc was hiding up in a guard tower, quiet as the dead watching him run around. The understanding jedi nodded at a worker who snuck to fuel a broken down shuttle. Darth Lucratis ran to the shuttle, fixed it and got in the pilot's seat preparing to take off. The shuttle raised up and for a moment the dark lord was happy until he flew the spacecraft into the force field and destroyed it. Seaco Buroc sat up in the guard tower laughing and nearly fell out of his chair. The dark lord wasn't amused at all and could swear he heard someone laughing. Seaco's laughing got louder and louder. He began looking around the hangar using the dark side of the force but the grand master was already on the move out of the tower. Behind him the shuttle exploded and sent shrapnel flying towards the dark lord. He turned around quickly and deflected the material. He lowered his hand and saw it was on the floor in front of him. He turned around once again and saw Seaco Buroc standing in front of him. He shook his head and pointed behind him.

"Nice joke smart ass!" He said as Seaco laughed in front of him. "Yeah dumb enough for your stupid ass to fall for!" He tossed Darth Lucratis a lightsaber. He held up the hilt, "Red?" Seaco shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows...who cares?" The two men ignited the lightsabers. "Green...how favorable." Seaco's was blue and the JSF lock downed the hangar. The jedi shook his head. "It's not favorable, it's considerate. Be thankful that I gave you a weapon to fight against me at all." Darth Lucratis moved in close, de-activated his lightsaber and threw it at Seaco hitting him in the forehead hard. Unscathed and now pissed off, Seaco Buroc began swinging violently at the dark lord who kept dodging out of the way and egging him on. "Come on jedi, your mother fought harder before she found the end of my blade!" Seaco stopped and tossed the weapon aside. He lunged forward and force punched the dark lord in the mouth as hard and fast as he could. Darth Lucratis got whiplashed from the hit and spit up blood along with a few teeth.

"Okay jedi, now it's on!" Lucratis shouted moving forward and swung his right arm and hit Seaco's left side of his chest and followed up with a nice double punch to his face. The jedi leaned forward and the dark lord hit him again three times in the face again knocking him to the floor. His vision was severly distorted and his jaw hurt but it didn't stop him. He kept getting up and coming back for more. Darth Lucratis was very tired and Seaco pressed the attack on. The two took turns hitting each other until they were so tired that neither could lift an arm. A small door opened letting a JSF worker in to set up a metal cell. The grand master stood on his knees and force pushed the dark lord across the hangar floor and into the cell while the JSF worker slammed the door. Seaco walked in front of the cell as the workers hauled it away.

"The dark side isn't stronger than the light and it never will be Darth Lucratis. I think you're fighting for the wrong side." The dark lord sat up, sweat pouring down his face. "You got me this time but it won't happen again! Relish this moment young jedi!" Seaco smiled and began shaking the cell door. "I intend to...hell I might celebrate my victory and go get drunk, steal your sith fighter and go crash it or maybe hunt down that ex-girlfriend of yours for some action...keep her pregnant until she's fifty or something!" Darth Lucratis smiled as they hauled him away. "Now you're thinking like me jedi, now you're thinking like a Sith." He bowed to Seaco which caught him and the JSF off guard completely. They were shocked at his actions as he focused his attention on the grand master. Before the cell moved out of the hangar, the dark lord faced him one last time. "Join us!" he said and then was gone. Seaco's head felt funny as he called for the prisoners brought to him. He ordered a worker to fuel a shuttle when they arrived. He did as he was told and when the prisoners were standing before him, he let them go free. 

"You are all free to go and between us I'm no jedi, just a senator from Rain that's all. One that favors the dark side. Good luck my friends!" He said as they boarded the ship. Seaco lowered the force field and allowed them to leave. The hangar was unlocked and everyone was allowed to re-enter. Officers entered the hangar and ran over to the grand master. "Why in the hell did you release them?" One officer asked as the jedi grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. "I didn't let them go anywhere. They're going exactly where I want them to go." Seaco walked out of the hangar as an officer followed. "Sir! Sir! Turn around and look at me when I'm talking to you Master Jedi! You must answer for this treachery!"

The jedi drug the blade across the wall melting it as he walked, finally nearing the end of the hallway, Seaco entered a room and the officers followed him. "And where are they going exactly Grand Master?" He turned around and slid the blade of the lightsaber through his mouth and watched him fall forward, pulling the blade through his head as the body hit the floor. The other officers stood in horror as he thought nothing of what he did and moved toward them. Three ran away as the one couldn't. He stood still and begged the jedi not to kill him as the jedi got closer and closer. Captain Marshall reached inside, grabbed the officer and pulled him out of the room. "Move your ass!" He screamed running with the other officers back to the hangar. The captain grabbed a saber baton, ignited it and went back after Seaco Buroc. "No!" The other men yelled as he stormed off toward the jedi. Marshall got to Seaco and came over the top, hitting him in the head. The hit didn't phase him at all. He kept walking on so Marshall hit him once in the head as hard as he could and twice in the back. It did nothing as the officer turned the shock up all the way and hit him again. Still it did nothing as Seaco turned around and swung the lightsaber behind him. Marshall ducked and did a forward roll out of his way and ran back to the officers. They ran to their ships and left, no one could stop him. The fifth Republic fleet arrived and General Marquez ordered the JSF to find and capture him. They captured the Sith leaders first and landed on the capitol ship to capture grand master Seaco Buroc. Delpa Gival ran off of his ship with John Smith, lightsabers ready for battle.

Seaco had just entered the hangar and took his stance. Delpa came from the front as John snuck around to the back but the jedi anticipated him and blocked the both of their attacks. He quickly looked up and saw hundreds of JSF running towards him. He turned around and swung his saber at John's chest who force leapt over the attack and fell on the floor. Seaco Buroc ran down the hallway and into a room, barricading the door behind him. He heard people crying behind him and turned around. In the corner was a master teacher with her class of jedi younglings. Seaco smiled and ignited his lightsaber as well as the teacher. Among the little children was a small red haired human who stepped forward, held out her hand and took the grand master's weapon away from him. A human boy held up his hand and picked up Seaco Buroc off of the floor and held him until the JSF arrived. Flame burst through the door and saw the children holding his friend. The boy set Seaco on the floor as Flame placed his hands on the back of his friend's head and closed his eyes. Using the force, he concentrated hard on the spell that Darth Lucratis cast on Seaco and within minutes it was gone...or so he thought. Flame got up and walked out of the room along with the children. Seaco felt that odd feeling again and grabbed his head. Flame and the others didn't see that the spell had returned. They walked out of the room and escorted him to the hangar. The grand master force blasted the group of his friends then turned to run down the hallway and into another room. Flame heard screaming and got up to run to the room. Inside he saw his friend's destruction with two officers cut in half, motionless on the floor and was burning the other in the face with his blade. The grand master quickly ignited his lightsaber, jumped over the bodies and swung up hard against Seaco's blade, disarming him. The weapon fell to the floor and bounced. The JSF ran in and captured the jedi who had no idea what was going on.

Republic Cruiser, Sun Cluster Space

He was upset to learn that the spell he was under had killed and tortured so many people. He sat down next to Flame in the infirmary. "Darth Lucratis put me under one of his spells...I'm so sorry my friend for all of this." He said as Flame nodded and stood up. He walked away The jedi gave the all clear but yet again Seaco didn't feel right in the head. The jedi gave the all clear but Seaco still didn't feel one hundred percent. The spell that Lucratis put on him left some massive lingering effects in his head. Seaco walked out of the infirmary, got into a jedi bomber and took off out of the ship. The JSF scrambled to the hangar as Seaco swept in and dropped the bomber's payload in the hangar. Bodies and parts flew everywhere, ships exploded leaving the hangar heavily damaged as well as the side of the cruiser and killing hundreds of republic soldiers.

General Marquez looked over at Flame. "Well apparently the spell didn't wear off and now we have this problem! I'm not putting anyone in his way to have them killed! You go get him!" The grand master nodded, held out his hand and stopped the ship in mid-air. Seaco fought the controls hard to break free but couldn't. He popped the hatch and leapt out onto a following jedi fighter. Using the force he dropped to the floor and grabbed another lightsaber. Now armed with two, Seaco Buroc twirled them in a figure eight before lunging at General Marquez. He moved his cigar to the left side of his lips and punched Seaco in the nose as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor. He smiled at Flame, "Now that's how you take control of a possessed jedi! Now arrest his ass!" He yelled walking away. All over the ship sirens were blaring as the JSF moved the dark lord's cell. Darth Lucratis sat in his cell laughing, waiting for the JSF to put him in a holding chamber. Jedi Chancellor Delpa Gival, newly elected by the council to lead the republic and grand master Flame stood between Seaco Buroc. Once again he used the force and ignited his weapon. "Fight it my brother!" Delpa said as Flame and Master Fiid lay their hands on Seaco's head while Fiid puts his hand on Seaco's heart. The lightsaber fell out of his hand and onto the floor. The chancellor grabbed the lightsaber using the force while John binded Seaco and helped him on to General Marquez's ship. 

Crimson Fett wasn't getting the help he needed from the jedi. He moved Blade to his ship and fled to Maar, an uninhibited planet not far from Arex. He set up a very small base to help take care of his student where no one could find him. Blade was floating in a Bacta tank where Crimson could keep his eye on him. In space he could see the Republic setting up space stations around while he set up beacons around the planet. Overtime Crimson did small jobs to build his base up but stayed away from the Sith Empire and did the occasional job for the jedi. Even Flame jumped in and sent free support and a supply ship once a month. The Mandalorians were on their own, they refused to help and he ignored them except on occasion he'd send them an anonymous card with one credit on it just to piss them off!


End file.
